Feline Lovin
by hidansbabe530
Summary: Angel Ichimako is the new girl in town, to a sense. She had lived under Hatory Sohma's wing for the longest time, after her parents abandoned her for her curse. Will living with Kyo Sohma under Hatory's best friend, Shigure Sohma, cause issues with the family, and will they find out the truth about her? Or can she slide her way through till the time is right?
1. Info

Name: Angel Sohma (Ichimako)

Age: 16

Looks: Short orange hair and hazelish eys. Fair skin and curvy body (and those curves are in all the right places for any guys stand point)Kinda tall for age but still shorter then most of the guys by a good amount.

Personality: Pretty laid back but has a bad temper that is easy to set off and once it does her swearing fit goes on rampage along with strength.

Past: Parents abandon as soon as they found out was cursed with the family curse so lived in the estate in secret, soon as turned 16 moved out to go to school. Doesn't know many people in family except for Aketo, Hatory, and Kagura. Doesn't go near boys for fear of them finding out the curse. Uses different last name because doesn't want anyone to know is a Sohma.

**That's all, I might start chapter one soon, but no promises.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Angel's POV**

I had literally finished unpacking the last box into my new apartment when the land lord came in.

"Miss Ichimako."

"Yes?"

"I am sorry to tell you that this apartment is being forclosed." Seriously? I haven't even lived here for a day. I sighed and started to repack. Where am I going to live? I left the estate for a reason. Oh well. School started soon and I finished repacking and headed out. I've never been to a school before and I was excited to start. I was home schooled by Hotory Sohma. He was the family doctor and was the one who taught me in secret.

I walked in and went to the staff room. They took me and ended up bringing me to my new classroom. They walked in and talked to the teacher and he came back out and I walked in and stood in front of the class. I heard some whistles and whispers and a comment on how big my breasts were.

"Class, this is Angel Ichimako. She's a new student. She had been home-schooled and decided she wanted to come to public school. Please respect her and make her feel right at home." I bowed.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you. I hope well be great friends everyone." I stood back up and yawned. "Sorry, spent all of last night unpacking into my new home." I laughed a little and the teacher said it was time to ask questions.

"So what's your hobby?"

"I do martial arts. I'm a 3rd degree black belt in kirate and top of the class in all the other martial arts."

"What's your favorite color?"

"I guess it woud be red." One of the girls stood. She was a dirty blond with pigtails. She stood behind a boy with silver hair and purple eyes.

"What do you think of Prince Yuki?"

"I don't know what you mean by that question?"

"I mean, don't you think he's the hottest boy in here?"

"That damn rat is uglier then a pile of shit." I turned my head to a boy with bright orange and reddish eyes.

"Shut up you stupid cat." I sweat dropped.

"Well, I don't find him that attractive. Silver hair really isn't my thing." A lot of the girls gasped. Then anoter girl stood up next to the orange hair boy.

"What about Kyo-kun. He's Prince Yuki's cousin."

"I'm not sure. He seems to be a potty mouth and pretty arrogant. Kinda hot headed for me."

"What did you say you stupid bitch?!" I kinda twitched with that one. Did he call me a bitch?

"I said your a hot headed arrogant potty mouth."

"You bitch take that back!"

"Make me ya dick!"

"What did you say?"

"I called you a dick! But it's wrong to call someone something they don't got now isn't it!"

"Why you little!"

"You little what? I could kick your ass and back without any issue."

"You wanna bet!"

"Yeah. 10 bucks. Out back at lunch."

"You're on bitch."

"Got it dickless." I sat in my seat that was next to Kyo. I don't know why but he made my blood boil and I did my best to keep my anger down. I'd of sent his ass to the hospital. Soon it was lunch and I was out back with Kyo while people made bets. Kyo stretched and I yawned. This wouldn't take long. He ran at me and swung and I dodged easily.

"You're blinded with rage and will never beat me like that." He glared and continued as I continued to dodge. I slipped on a rock and began to fall, thanking God that my short skirt miraciously didn't show my panties. I flipped back up and right when I landed on my feet Kyo's fist came in contact with my check.

"Hah bitch! What now!" I turned my head looking at the ground. I lifted my head and ran at Kyo. I missed his face and hit the ground, causing a crack to form. I turned and kicked and got his back and he fell to the ground. I grabbed him by the shirt and stated to swing him around when he grabbed my wrist and managed to flip me onto my back. I was pissed now.

"YOU MOTHER FUCKING BASTARD! HOW FUCKING DARE YOU FUCKING FLIP ME! YOUR SO FUCKING GLAD THAT YOU FUCKING FLIPPED MY ASS AND I'M ON THE FUCKING GRND OR I'D FUCKING KICK YOUR FUCKING ASS TO FUCKING HELL AND BACK YOU DICKLESS SON OF A BITCH!" A lot of the people didn't know I knew that language. Kyo got mad and I flipped up. I turned and hit him in the face and took my 10 bucks from him and walked off. I needed to breath. I sat in the classroom and began to eat. That's when a girl with long brown hair with blue ribbons and blue eyes came in with Yuki.

"Angel are you okay? You're not hurt are you?" I just smiled.

"Yeah I'm fine. I've had worse. What's with that Kyo dude anyways? I told him the truth and his hot headedness gets him pissed. I guess I'm not one to talk. I guess I'm pretty hot headed and potty mouthed myself." I giggled a little and looked at the girl. "What's your name?"

"My name is Tohru Honda. It's nice to meet you."

"Angel Ichimako, but I guessed you already knew that. Nice to meet you as well." I looked at Yuki. Tohru jumped a little.

"Oh yeah. And this Yuki Sohma." My eyes grew. Sohma? He's family? Shit. I hope he doesn't find out.

"Nice to meet you Angel. Is something wrong?"

"Oh no. Sorry I was just wondering if Kyo could really be your cousin. You seem so nice."

"Kyo is a disgrace to the Sohma family." I kinda froze a bit. He's a Sohma too? Damn it. Class started and ended like that. I caught up with Tohru because I asked to come over to do homework. We walked alone, Kyo and Yuki raced home.

"Tohru."

"Yes Angel?"

"I was wondering... could I live with you? I finished moving into my apartment and they're already taking it away. I need some where to live and don't have any friends besides you and Yuki. But I think living with you would be better then living with Yuki."

"Oh that's horrible. I'll ask when we get there." We got to these woods and walked into this huge house. It was beautiful. I walked in and there was already three pairs of shoes there. So Tohru lives with three other people? I hope they don't mind me crashing here. Tohru led me into the living/dining room and there was a black haired man there with blackish purple eyes. He smiled at me.

"Who's this Tohru?"

"This is my friend Angel. She just started to come to school. She asked to live here. You see her apartment that she just moved in is being taken away from her and she has no where else to go. Could she stay?" The man thought then sighed.

"I have to ask, but if it's okay then she can have the room next to-" There was a crash. "Damn. Anyways. My name is Shigure Sohma." ANOTHER FUCKING SOHMA! "In order for you to live here, we need permission from the head of the family. His name is Akito Sohma." I already knew Akito. "What's your last name?"

"Ichimako."

"I see. So pretty. Anyways. You'll have to pay for rent if you can stay.. but what for you to do. Tohru already does the house work."

"I'm good at gardening. Maybe I could help your landscape look better." He nodded when a door opened. It was Yuki.

"Yuki, I didn't know you lived here. Is Shigure your uncle?"

"Cousin."

"Cool." Then I heard a yell.

"YOU DAMN RAT!" I gasped. Not him! Kyo ran behind Yuki and went to punch but Yuki moved and Kyo kept going till he bumped Tohru and there was a puff of smoke and then there was an orange cat on the floor. I starred a moment. Kyo... is the cat? I didn't know why but I felt my body heat and soon I couldn't take it and I ran out and when I knew I was far enough jumped from tree to tree until I was behind the house and jumped on the roof. If I wasn't the Jaguar this wouldn't happen. But the story said that the cat and jaguar were lovers. That must be why I... I heard something and turned to see Yuki.

"Angel."

"Y-Yuki!" I blushed and he walked over to me.

"Did you see what happened to Kyo."

"He's the cat. I never thought that I'd meet one of the cursed Sohma's. My family was very close to Akito. So I know. I never thought Kyo was one though. Especially not... the cat." I played with my black and white beaded braclet. Yuki brought me downstairs and there was a dog there too and Tohru was apologizing,

"Shigure's the dog?" They seemed shocked and Kyo started swearing at me. I saw him and kinda shuddered. The curse of the jaguar wanted me to be all over him, but I HAD to restrain. I walked out really quick to breath and when I heard two 'poofs' I came back. Shigure and Kyo were back and I sat down.

"Yuki."

"Yes?"

"Are you the rat?" He nodded. Teehee. A dog, a cat, and a rat. So funny.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"No were to live and I'm sure Akito will be fine with me living here since my family was good friends with him." Shigure nodded and went to the phone. I over heard him ask for Hotori to come and I almost died. Hotori! That damned seahorse better not spill. Hotori came and checked me out.

"You found out Kyo was the cat." I nodded. "How did you react?"

"I'd rather not say. I'm the jaguar after all. How do you think the cat's lover is going to respond? I wanted to be all over him." Hotori sighed.

"I'm going to need to tell Akito this. He said you can stay. I don't know why, but he did." I nodded and he walked out and I followed. We got to the living room and everyone was sitting there in silence.

"So, Angel..."

"I'm fine. Thanks you old seahorse." Hotori seemed upset by that but nodded then left. "According to Hotori, Akito said that I can stay. Where will I be living?"

"In the spare bedroom, next to Kyo's room." Dear shit.

**There's chapter one.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Angel's POV**

"WHY DOES SHE HAVE TO BE NEXT TO ME!?" Kyo was absolutely furious and it really hurt hearing him be this angry. I kinda felt like crying. But I needed to hold myself together.

"Kyo, we have no other rooms so just deal with it. I don't think her and Tohru would have an issue sharing a room-"

"Then why don't they!"

"-BUT, as I was saying, girls need privacy too."

"Why does she have to stay? She has family doesn't she?" My eyes began to tear up. How could I tell them they abandoned me because of the curse?

"Angel? Are you okay?" I nodded to Tohru and the tears began to fall. DAMN IT! Kyo started to freak out.

"No! Please don't cry! I- I didn't mean to- AHH!" He just sat down and the tears continued. Tohru hugged me and I just cried.

"Angel. It's okay. You don't have to tell us why you can't live with them."

"It's okay Tohru." I wiped my tears. "I might as well tell you why I can't live with them." I sat on the porch and looked out then back at everyone. "My parents abandoned me as a baby." They all looked shocked, then Yuki pointed something out.

"Angel? Why do you have a beaded bracelet like Kyo?" I jumped. Can't tell them the truth!

"What? We do? I didn't notice." Sadly, they looked exactly the same. Yuki grabbed my wrist to examin it and was about to take it off when I screamed and punched him in the face. Like hell they were seeing THAT!

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU! YOU DON'T REMOVE A GIRLS JEWLERY! THIS WAS GIVEN TO ME BY ONE OF MY BEST FRIEND THAT DIED!" Okay, that was total crap but it would work for now.

"Sorry. Didn't know. You didn't have to hit me."

"YES I DID! HE WAS REALLY CLOSE TO ME! He meant the world to me." I cradled the wrist that had the braclet.

"You loved him didn't you?" I looked at him and nodded as a single tear ran down my face.

"But he died before I told him." Tohru hugged me again and I wiped the forming tears away. "But I'll be okay now. I found out a week later that he was sleeping with my other best friend and got her pregnant and was leaving her so..." Then they looked shocked.

"And you still were it!"

"Yea. Because right before he died he said he loved me."

"How'd he die?"

"Got hit by a train." Tohru hugged me again and there was this sound from far away. I listened hard. Why did it sound familiar? It got louder. Oh gosh not her.

"KYO!" Damn it! Kagura came in. Kyo almost SHIT HIS PANTS!

"Kagura."

"Kyo darling!" She looked at me.

"Angel? Why are you here?"

"Hey Kagura. I'm living here now." I almost wanted to cry.

"Why?"

"Apartment got taken away."

"Oh. You all moved in?" I knew I forgot something.

"OH SHIT! Tohru, Kagura, would you mind helping? It's not far from here and there aren't to to many boxes. Kyo, Yuki, Shigure, can you help too?" They all nodded. Shigure, Yuki, and Tohru were ahead along with Kyo and Kagura and I were in the back.

"So, did you find out about Kyo?"

"Yea, he's supposed to be my lover."

"We're engaged you know." I stopped. What? They were engaged? But... oh yeah... no one kows the jaguar's part in the zodiac story. Kyo wouldn't know. But Kagura did! Why did she...

"ANGEL! WHAT'S WRONG! WE DON'T KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE YA KNOW!" I snapped back to reality. Kyo looked a little pissed and Kagura just smiled and grabbed my hand and pulled me ahead then clung to Kyo. I felt my heart break a little. That stupid boar! I opened my apartment and we moved me in. Kagura was all snuggly with Kyo, Tohru was talking to Yuki about something, Shigure was watching, and Kyo didn't looked pleased.

"So, Kyo, Kagura told me you two were engaged." He got mad.

"NO"

"Don't pretend we aren't darling."

"You threatened to kill me if I didn't ask you!"

"WHAT WAS THAT YOU DAMN CAT!" She got mad and I stood.

"Kagura! Don't you dare go all bipolar bitch or I will kill your fucking ass and turn you into bacon! You got that you damn boar!" She looked at me and started to cry into Kyo's arms, it was TOTALLY fake though, and EVERYONE could tell. I was sick of this and just turned to go upstairs.

"KISS ME KYO!" I heard that and my heart almost exploded. I turned back towards the 'couple' and Kagura had made lip contact with Kyo, and he didn't seem to like it. But that didn't matter. It hurt. I felt tears in my eyes and ran to my room. I sat there and cried. Tohru came in and sat on my bed with me.

"Angel, what's wrong?"

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Yea."

"From everyone that's a Sohma?"

"Yea."

"My name isn't Angel Ichimako. My family is close to Akito because I'm related to Akito."

"You're a So-"

"Shhh! And yea, and my parents abandoned me because of the curse."

"What one are you?"

"Jaguar. No one heard this story... but... the jaguar was the cats lover, and stayed home with the cat when the other animals went to the feast. The only people who know that I'm even a Sohma are Akito, Hatory, and Kagura, and she knew since we were three. You can only imagine how the scene downstairs affected me. And finding out that Kyo is supposed to be my lover. The jaguar and cat have always ended up together. So knowing that Kagura got engaged to Kyo hurts alot. She went behind my back, and she KNEW the jaguar version of the story." I started to cry harder and Kagura came in.

"Angel, are you okay?"

"YOU STUPID PIG GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" She kinda looked sad.

"Don't be mad about me and Kyo, Angel. All because the jaguar and cat won't be together this tim-"

"I SAID OUT!" My fist collided with her face and I was about to hit her again when Shigure came up.

"What's going on up he- What just happened?"

"STAY OUT OF MY ROOM YOU DAMN PIG!"

"YOU HAVEN'T EVEN KNOWN HIM AS LONG AS I HAVE!"

"I DON'T CARE! YOUR A SELFISH BACKSTABBING BITCH WHO SHOULD GET WHAT'S COMING! YOUR HORRIBLE!"

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT HE PROPOSED"

"YOU FORCED HIM!"

"HE STILL ASKED!"

"AGAINST HIS WILL! THAT'S NOT A REAL ENGAGEMENT YOU DAMN PIG!"

"WE'RE ENGAGED AND THAT'S THAT YOU STUPID JAGUAR!" She did not just say that. Tohru looked shocked and Shigure confused.

"I can't believe you." I felt the tears fall faster and I almost punched her again, but restrained.

"Can't believe what! That I just screamed your z-" This time I punched her and dragged her outside so we wouldn't break the house. Kyo stood there and my leg collided with Kagura's cheek and I heard Shigure call for Hatory. She stood and went to run for Kyo but I got in the way and kicked her again.

"You're a fucking heartless fucking boar you know that you slutty hoe."

"I'm heartless? What about you? You shun you're whole family because they abandoned you. Why did they leave you huh? Why don't you tell us? They didn't want you for what you are."

"I CAN'T CHANGE WHAT I AM!" My fist made itself comfortable in her stomache and my foot said hello to her head again. She fell to the ground unconscience and Hatory walked out to us.

"Angel! What did you do?"

"SHE WENT TO DAMN FAR! SHE HAD NO RIGHT TO SAY WHY I WAS ABANDONED!" His eyes grew wide.

"You mean..."

"They abandoned me because I wasn't the right gender." He nodded. He took Kagura in and came out and said she just needed to rest and he'd bring her back to the estate, then he took me in and I asked Tohru to come too.

"You never told me that Kyo and Kagura where engaged."

"I forgot."

"The Boar and Cat aren't supposed to be together. Kyo is supposed to be with the jaguar. Which is me." He was about to say something. "Tohru knows." He nodded and continued to look me over, and of corse I was fine, but my heart was broken. I went out and sat down, they all starred.

"So Angel, what was Kagura talking about? You not knowing 'him' long. Who's he? Sounded like Kyo since she said engaged."

"It doesn't matter."

"It does if it bugs you."

"It doesn't matter."

"Well I wanna know if it's about me." I looked at Kyo.

"It has nothing to do with you."

"Tohru, you were with Angel, what was her problem?"

"She was upset with seeing you to being lovey and couple like infront of her."

"Tohru."

"Yes Yuki."

"You don't lie well." She had a small panic attack and Yuki laughed.

"Was it about me?" I looked Kyo dead in the eyes.

"It doesn't matter anymore." I looked at the table and Tohru got up to make supper. She left and Yuki went to help and Shigure went to write his book. It was only me and Kyo.

"So was it about me?"

"No, when we were three she forced a boy to propose that I liked and when she made you propose she dumped him and I thought I'd have him for myself, he was the boy that got hit by the train." He nodded. He seemed to understand. But I knew he didn't.

"I had fallen in love with Tohru... but after a while I knew that Yuki would really be the one she'd love, and that's why they're dating. Kagura has gotten a lot less bitchy, but with you around, she seems to want to be loveier then usual. Sorry." I shook my head.

"It's fine. I just can't believe her." He nodded and Tohru and the others came out. We started to eat and then I sighed sadly. If Kagura doesn't stop being a bitch, I'll never be with Kyo. And that'll be horrible. In the story, the cat left for a long time, and when he came beck, the jaguar had been sitting in the same spot waiting for him, unfortunetly, she had petrified and turned to stone since he was gone for so long. Now the extra curse of the Jaguar is not only the true form like the cat, but a year after they meet, if they aren't together, the jaguar will die, or when the cat gets married, the jaguar will die. So I need to be with Kyo by next year, or I'll die. Tohru and everyone were looking at me.

"You okay Angel?"

"Oh, yeah. Sorry I was just remembering the Zodiac story that Hatory had told me once when I was little."

"What story?"

"The sotry of the Zodiac." Kyo looked a little upset.

"We know that story, damn rat tricked the cat and the cat didn't go to the feast and wasn't made part of the Zodiac."

"Is that all you know?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the cat had a lover, the jaguar. The jaguar was fooled by the rat as well and stayed home with the cat the day of the feast. so the jaguar was also forgotten and not added to the Zodiac, after a while after finding out he was fooled, the cat went on a long journey to try to become part of the Zodiac, he was gone along time and the jaguar waited for him. When the cat had come back, the jaguar was still there, in the same spot he had left her years ago, only she was stone. Her love and determination to wait for the cat had petrified the jaguar." They all looked sad. "There is a Sohma cursed as the jaguar. Hatori told me that if the jaguar doesn't marry that cat, they'll die, and the Jaguar is always the opposite gender of the cat so it won't cause any issues. But if the jaguar meets the cat and they aren't together after a year of meeting, the jaguar will die. Also, once the cat gets married to someone besides the jaguar, once the marrige is official, the jaguar will die." Kyo looked kinda shocked.

"Why have we never heard this?"

"It's in the secret library, but Hatory managed to get a copy, I thought you knew Shigure."

"Oh yeah, I fogot about that. It explains why Akito isn't so happy with the engagement between Kagura and Kyo." I nodded. "But why did you think of it?"

"Well, I was thinking about the jaguar. Once the marrige is official, she'll die, and I mean it. She'll just drop dead right then and there." Kyo's eyes widened. "Worse part about it is that Kagura knows all of this." Kyo seemed mad.

"That horrid boar!" I nodded. I felt better that he understood, but I couldn't tell him I was the jaguar yet. We finished and I headed to bed. I starred at the wall. Kyo was on the other side of that wall. The thought of that made me happy. I fell asleep quick.

**That took FOREVER! Anyways...**


	4. Chapter 3

**Angel's POV**

I woke up early and looked out the window. It was still dark. Must be around 4:00. I sighed. Really? THIS early. Again. I just walked outside and walked around the property for a bit. Pretty dumb idea in a tank top and short shorts. It was kinda chilly. I found this small garden. It was so nice. I just looked at it all and saw a few rats. Must be Yuki's. I continued and found a small clearing with a pond. It also had a small beach. I looked around. There are a lot of what looks like drag marks. I turned and saw a rock that had an indent in it. It was in the shape of a hand... or is that a claw... no. My eyes widened. Kyo must have had the beads removed. By the looks of things, he wasn't the bit pleased with what happened. I saw one of the drag marks. It looked like a girls knees, and around the same time of the inprint on the rock. Must have been Tohru. I walked over to the water. I wonder what could have happened. By the looks of the marks they happened in the rain sometime during spring. I put a toe in the water. It was a little colder than the air, but so soothing. I've never had an issue with the cold. Must be because of the jaguar thing. I heard something snap and turned. It was Akito. I quickly bowed.

"Akito-sama." He walked over and placed a hand on my head.

"I see you have found your mate huh?" I nodded. "Too bad I won't allow it-" I stood without thinking.

"But Akito-sama! I'll die if you don't!" He struck me and I fell.

"Don't speak back to me! I know that! You didn't let me finish you wretched feline!" I quickly bowed again.

"Sorry Akito-sama."

"As I was saying. I won't allow it until you meet the other Sohma's. Cow, Rabbit, Monkey, Snake, Tiger, Sheep. The Horse and Rooster you've meet already even though you didn't know it at the time." I nodded and headed back to the house. By the time I got there Kyo was up.

"Hello Kyo." He turned and nodded then drank some milk. Teehee. Kitty drinking milk. I sat next to him.

"So I need to find the Jaguar soon. And need to tell Kagura that her 'fantasy engagement' is a load of bull and that we aren't." I nodded. I didn't even notice that my strap had fallen and when he turned to look at me he noticed. "HOLY HELL ANGEL! FIX YOURSELF WHY DON'T YOU!" I jumped and fixed it. Shigure and Yuki were next to come down along with Tohru.

"Are you going to school like that Angel?" I went red and hurried to my room to change. I was in the middle of changing when the door opened. It was Kyo. When I said middle of changing, I mean all my pjs were off, and my school clothes just so happened to be hanging next to the door. So I was standing naked, in front of my mate. Let me tell you that my hormones were on a rampage and almost made me jump him, but I decided just starring at him would be a better idea. I went red and then Kyo did.

"S-Sorry!" He slammed it and went into his room. I changed and went downstairs. Kyo came down soon after and sat down so we started eating.

"So why did Kyo yell sorry?" We both turned red. He tried to explain but studdered.

"He saw me naked. I'm guessing that he thought my room was his and just opened it." Shigure was in shock and Yuki hit him.

"You dirty cat."

"DAMN RAT!"

"Now now guys."

"SIT!" They sat down. "Son of a bitch! Grow the hell up! All because he's the rat doesn't mean you have to beat him in anything. So what that the rat in the story tricked the cat. It doesn't mean anything. He may be that zodiac, but he is not that rat. And all because he acts out, that doesn't mean you get to go after him you mother fucking rat!" They just kinda sat there and stared. I finished eating and went to get the rest of my stuff for school. When I got downstairs Tohru was washing dishes. I walked over to put them away.

"You don't have to do that for me Angel."

"But I want to Tohru. Besides, I can't work outside till after school." We finished and Yuki and Kyo were waiting outside. We headed for school and I sat in the hall. This boy with white hair with a black hair line, piercings, rings, and a necklace walked by.

"Um, excuse me?" I turned towards him. He was kinda cute.

"Yes?"

"Is Yuki Sohma in there?" I nodded and opened the door.

"YUKI! SOMEONE WANTS TO TALK TO YOU!" He walked over with Tohru and Kyo.

"Hotsa Haru? What are you doing?"

"I wanted to see you." I cocked my head.

"Oh, Angel you don't know! This is one of Yuki's and Kyo's cousins. His name is Hotsa Haru Sohma. He's a year behind us." I nodded. I looked at him and bowed.

"It is very nice to meet you Hosta Haru. My name is Angel Ichimako." He smiled then puta hand on my face and I shivered.

"You're pretty cute." He seemed totally different.

"He just went Black Haru didn't he?" I kinda starred at him. Black Haru? "Oh, you don't know Angel. Haru has two different personalities. Black Haru is kind of a punk and White Haru is more innocent." I nodded and Haru smirked.

"So what if I'm Black Haru? This girl is pretty cute." I felt a little self consciense. "But she's a little to tall for my taste and her hair reminds me of a boy." I felt like crying. I kinda screamed at him.

"YOU'RE A COW YOU KNOW THAT!" Kyo burst out laughing. "What?"

"That's his Zodiac." I blinked. The cow. Well that means one down and five to go.

"That explains his hair." He let go and I punched him.

"Sorry for liking my hair short! It doesn't make me look like a boy! I know you know because your eyes were focused on my breasts." He started to get shy.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to." He must have gone white. I rolled my eyes and turned and this little boy came towards us... at least I think it's a boy, they're wearing a girls uniform.

"Hey Momiji. How are you?" He jumped at Tohru and Yuki stopped him.

"Your not supposed to hug her Momiji. You know what'll happen if you transform infront of all these people." I blinked. He started whining. Then he saw me.

"Hi! My name is Momiji Sohma! What's your name?"

"Oh!" I bowed. "My name is Angel Ichimako." He smiled and I couldn't help but smile. "So you're part of the Zodiac right?" He nodded. 2-4. "Can I guess what you are?" He nodded and smiled wider. "Rabbit?"

"Yay! you guessed right!" He jumped and I moved so he almost fell.

"Sorry Momiji, but I don't want you to transform here. And I'm not really a huggy person." He kinda nodded in acceptence and him and Hosta Haru walked away to go to class and we went inside. A boy almost bumped into me, but I spun out of the way. Can't have the fact I'm a jaguar be let out. I sat at my desk and it was a study hall so I sat on the counter near the window. So relaxing. Kyo came next to me.

"Hey Angel." I turned to him and smiled.

"Hey Kyo." He seemed to blush but it went away fast.

"W-Well we're playing a game of rich man poor man wanna join?" I blushed and nodded. As I was going over a girl pulled me a side. She asked what I thought about Kyo yesterday. What was she doing?

"I saw you come into school with Kyo-kun and I saw him blush when you smiled at him and you blush when he aksed you to play Rich Man Poor Man with him and his friends and I am going to tell you as the President of the Kyo Sohma fan club that he is ours and not yours." She did not just say that!

"Sorry. But I like to walk with Tohru in the morning and unless you're blind I was walking between her and Kyo while Yuki walked on the other side of her. I can't tell you why me smiling at him made him blush that's his personal buisness. I blushed because I have never been asked to play a game with anyone and I have never been accepted by anyone before so this is a new experience for me so thanks for ruining it for me." She growled and two of her little cronies came over.

"You are not allowed near Kyo Sohma ever again." I blinked and got mad. Not allowed near him! I'd die! Literally!

"Last time I checked you didn't control what I did." They glared.

"Well you better listen." Seriously? They think that scares me? I just started toward the Rich Man Poor Man game and they stood between us.

"Seriously?"

"You are not allowed near him." I growled. And it sounded very Jaguar. Shit. Oh well.

"That doesn't scare us." I took a step forward and they pushed me back. "You are not allowed any closer to Kyo-kun!" These fangirls are pissing me off. "Go back to your window." I just rolled my eyes, but obeyed. No point in wasting my energy on them. Tohru came over form the game.

"Angel, aren't you gonna come play cards with us?" I shook my head.

"Nah, Kyo's damn fangirls are in the way. Don't feel like dealing with them." She nodded and went back to them. I watched and she whispered into Kyo's ear. He nodded, gave her his cards and came over and sat next to me. His fangirls fumed.

"What's up Angel? Tohru said you wanted to talk to me?"

"Oh, well... I..." His fangirls sent more death glares and it really began to piss me off even more. What the hell!

"Angel?"

"Sorry Kyo. I didn't ask for you. I don't know what Tohru was thinking." He nodded and went back. His fangirls came back over and started bitching again.

"What the hell did we say!"

"Don't look at me. Tohru told him to."

"Well don't talk to him! Don't go near him! And don't look at him!" That's it!

"I can talk to him if I want! I can look at him if I want! And I sit next to him in class so I can't help but be near him and if he walks over to me I can't do anything about it! I'm not gonna say 'go away because your fangirls get jealous'! That's rude!" They looked shocked and got the whole 'oh no you di-int' look on their faces.

"You're a horrid little bitch! Thinking you can talk to us like that! Your as low as dirt." My eye twitched. "He's ours." THAT'S IT! This is gonna hurt me, them, and Kyo, but if they leave me alone then whatever. Tohru began to walk over.

"Kyo's en-"

"Angel!" It's like Tohru knew what was gonna come out of my mouth.

"Kyo's what?" I sighed.

"Nevermind. It doesn't matter anymore." They glared. "WHAT!"

"Your a stupid bitch." My blood was begining to boil. I was REALLY getting stressed. I could feel it coming. I looked at Tohru with scared eyes and jumped out the window. Everyone watched and I ran as fast as I could. I couldn't- I got to the trees and 'poof'. I was a Jaguar. A full grown one at that. Tohru was looking for me and I made myself noticed.

"Angel?" I nodded and sat. I don't have an issue with being a Jaguar. I just didn't need them knowing. She started to pet behind my ears and I did this low happy growl. She turned around and I poofed back and got dressed. I started heading to school with her and walked into the room and rubbed my eyes. Kyo ran over to me.

"ANGEL! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT! YOU COULD'VE KILLED YOURSELF!" I looked at the floor. He quickly stopped. "Just don't do it again." Then he said really quietly, thinking no one could hear him. "I was worried." I looked back at him and my heart kinda skipped a beat at how close he was. His face was inches from mine. I felt myself being pulled away roughly and rammed into a wall. When I opened my eyes it was the President of Kyo's fan club.

"HOW DARE YOU GET SO CLOSE TO HIM!" I had trouble breathing because of how hard she had rammed me into the wall. I felt faint.

**I had doubled the length of this story but it didn't save so here you go.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Kyo's POV**

Angel had just been rammed into a wall by one of those annoying girls in class. And Angel was having a hard time breathing. I would have beaten the shit out of that girl, but at the risk of changing I couldn't. What to do what to do?

"Hey." They looked at me. I felt a shiver bolt up my spine. "Leave Angel alone. She didn't do anything to you."

"She was near you Kyo-kun." When they say that it makes me wanna gag.

"And? What's wrong with that?"

"She called you so many rude things yesterday. How are you friends so quick?" Can't tell them she's living with me. They'd murder her. "And look at her. She is so abnormal. She's freakishly tall." She's not that tall. She comes up to my chin. "Her eyes are the weirdest color I've ever seen." Have you seen my eyes? "Her hair is a weird color." Have you seen mine? "And she has got to have the most disgusting hair cut in the word. If it wasn't for her over sized fake breasts she'd look like a boy." I like her hair short and her breast are real.

"We both have short tempers and after hanging out with her for a bit she isn't that bad. She's taller than you, so is Yankee. Her eyes and hair color shouldn't matter for anything, I mean have you seen mine? What person's eyes are naturally red and whose hair is naturally orange? Her hair is fine she can wear it however she wants she doesn't look like a boy. And how do you know her boobs are fake?"

"Who has a chest like this at our age?"

"A lot of girls."

"But Kyo-kun..."

"Stop calling me Kyo-kun!" She seemed too happy when I yelled at her. What was wrong with this psycho?

"KYO!" I looked towards Tohru. She seemed scared. Why did she seem scared?

"What?"

"Angel!" I looked at her and it looked like she had passed out.

"LET ANGEL GO!"

"But Kyo-"

"SHE'S UNCONSCIENCE! LET HER GO!" She let Angel down and I got over to her. Tohru asked Uoh and Hana to help her to the infirmery. I was so worried.

"Kyo-kun?"

"DON'T FUCKING CALL ME KYO-KUN! LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO ANGEL! YOU'RE A SELFFISH BITCH AND I WILL NEVER BE YOURS SO GET THAT DAMN IDEA OUT OF YOUR HEAD!" I sat down and Yuki walked over.

"Well Kyo, what are you gonna do about Angel?"

"How the hell should I know you damn rat."

"I was thinking you should go see her but if your going to be to stubborn to do that then nevermind." That rat had a point. I left and headed to the infirmery. Uoh and Hana had already left. I heard Tohru talking to someone.

"Angel, you really did it this time didn't you. You have to tell him. You have to tell-" I walked in.

"Have to tell who what?" Angel was laying there and Tohru started freaking out.

"Oh it's nothing really. She had someone she needed to tell about what happened in the classroom and she won't do it!" Lie. "I-I should probably head back. Yuki might be worried." She left as fast as she could without bumping me. Angel looked so peaceful asleep. Like an angel. Funny since that's her name. I kinda snickered.

"I was worried Angel. You should be more careful. I don't know what I'd do if you got seriously hurt, well I guess you are, but I wish I wasn't cursed. If I wasn't, I could have done something to help you. But I am, and it's to difficult to erase everyone's memory. I don't even know why I'm worried, I don't know you all that well. Kinda stupid isn't it?"

"No. I don't think it's stupid." I jumped. "I don't think it's stupid to worry about someone you just met. I don't know much about you, but I still worry about you. Especially when Kagura hurt you." She heard all of that, and she worries about me too. I felt my face heat up a little and turned away.

"Yeah well... t-try to be more careful next time. I don't like seeing you in here." There was a short paused before she spoke.

"Okay Kyo. I'll try to be more careful." My ears perked and my face heated more. She sounded, just like an angel. I heard some shuffling and when I turned she was standing next to me. "Should we head back to class?" I nodded and we started heading to class. When we got through the door everyone was starring. I don't know why but it made my blood boil.

"Take a picture it lasts longer!" They continued to stare. Tohru ran over.

"Angel, should you really be standing? You were unconscience!" Angel shook her head.

"I'll be fine." Then one of my stupid fangirls walked over.

**Angel's POV**

"What do you think you're doing with OUR Kyo-kun?" I turned, it was that president. What was her name anyways? Maitaka Ishijouchi I think. "What is your problem?"

"My problem is your voice. It's so annoying. Why don't you just shut up?" She looked to be insulted. I rolled my eyes and sat down, Kyo sat at his desk next to me. Maitaka walked over and slammed her hands on my desk.

"I will not tolerate you treating me like nothing Ichimako! You have no right to-"

"I think it's time for home room Miss. Ishijouchi. You should take your seat." She glared at Yuki but sat down anyways. "As you all know there will be a cultural festival near the end of this month, what should we do?"

"Our rice ball stand went well last year. Why not do another one like it?"

"I'm not sure, it might be difficult to do something like that twice in a row." Everyone whispered.

"How about we do something like a kissing booth?" I was going to go back there and absolutely MURDER Maitaka.

"No way in hell. Who would want to do that?" I sat there and thought hard.

"How about instead of a riceball stand we do a dumpling stand?" There were a few whispers.

"I think that would be a good idea Miss. Ichimako." I kinda just wanted to be called Angel. But Yuki always calls people by there last name by the sounds of it. I couldn't force him to make a exception just for me. It wouldn't right.

He wrote it down on the board. No one had any objections and then we started to plan themes. It was kinda early. No one else really had any good ideas except Tohru who was thinking of a multiflavor stand. Different flavors on the same stick. But all the fangirls complained.

"How about we do something like a tea house theme. Instead of just dumplings we serve tea. A bet you a lot of fangirls would love their little princes serving them tea and dumplings. Then near the end of the festival have a dumpling eating contest, the winner gets a special riceball made on the spot? If you wanna be in the dumpling eating contest you sign in when you're done with your stay at the tea house."

"Wow Miss. Ichimako that's a fabulous idea."

"And during the dumpling eating contest we can do Tohru's idea by slipping a few mixed flavors into it." Tohru seemed really happy.

"I think that would be a wonderful idea. Any objections to the Tea house/dumpling eating contest idea for the festival?" No one did of corse. "Miss Ichimako, could you write your plan down on a piece of paper so that I can give it to the teachers in the staff room?" I nodded and started to write. It wasn't hard to finish and I gave it straight to Yuki. I sat back down and soon it was time for lunch. I sat with Tohru, Yuki, Kyo, Uoh, and Hana.

"So what kinda flavors should we throw into the dumpling eating contest?"

"I'm not sure? When we get home we'll think about it."

"You live with Tohru and the Prince too?" I nodded. "That's cool. It's about time Tohru had another girl in the house. Right Hana?"

"Right Uoh." She nodded and continued to eat.

"What's so wrong living in a house with guys huh?"

"Never said there was anything wrong with it Orange-Top."

"Don't call me that you damn Yankee!"

"You wanna fight about this!"

"Bring it on!"

"How aout we don't and say we didn't."

"There's no point Miss. Honda. You should know this by now."

"I know. But I can at leats try right?"

"Yes of corse you can." Tohru blushed a little bit.

"Can you guys wait till we are done eating?"

"NO!" I starred at Kyo. I stood up, a little to fast, and almost collapsed. Tohru caught me.

"See Angel. You shouldn't have left the Infirmery."

"Oh well."

"Angel." I looked at Kyo. "Go back to the infirmery and we'll come get you before we head home."

"No."

"WHY THE HELL NOT!"

"BECAUSE I DON'T FUCKING WANT TO!"

"DON'T YELL AT ME!"

"DON'T YELL AT ME!"

"I'M YELLING AT YOU BECAUSE YOU'RE YELLING!"

"YOU YELLED AT ME FIRST!" He seemed taken back and owned.

"Whatever. As soon as we get home your going to bed though."

"Make me."

"FINE I WILL!"

"DON'T YELL AT ME!"

"SON OF A BITCH!"

"DON'T SWEAR DUMB ASS!"

"WHO THE HELL'S SWEARING NOW!"

"WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE!"

"WATCH YOURS!"

"Fine." I finished eating and cleaned up my food and went to my seat. "Fuck you Kyo Sohma." If only I could.

**I have been doing some renevations around the house and this would be why i haven't been working on them.**

**(If the little things at the bottom don't make sense it's because it is pretty much a direct copy from my Quizilla account)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Angel's POV**

We headed to the house and Shigure popped out.

"Welcome home!"

"I'd say it's nice to be home but it's really not."

"Why Angel? What happened?"

"Kyo's damn fangirls knocked me out."

"Wow, I thought Yuki's fangirls were brutal."

"Angel, go to bed."

"MAKE ME!"

"IF I WOULDN'T TRANSFORM I WOULD!"

"I just won that arguement because if you can't make me go to bed I won't." He punched the wall, not breaking it thank goodness. I walked into the living room and sat down at the table. Tohru caught Shigure up on the days events and we started discussing the dumpling stand.

"How about Mint Strawberry and Vanilla?"

"That sounds interesting, what about Chocolate, Butterscotch and Blueberry?"

"That would drive 'em nuts Tohru.

"Well what about yours Angel?"

"Well, a Neapolitan dumping stick was to original, through some Mint in there and they're confused."

"How about we have Neapolitan as well, traditional never hurt anyone?"

"Correction Yuki, traditional can hurt. it's Sohma tradition for those cursed by the zodiac animals to have a banquet, and the cat and jaguar are completly left out."

"How do you know so much about the Sohma's?" Can't. Let. It. Slip.

"Hartory" They nodded. Thank you Hatory.

"Anyways, hey Yuki, you see Hatory for an appointment yet? Don't need Hatory coming with that damn Momiji again."

"Yes I have you stupid cat."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!"

"I said, Stupid Cat"

"That's it pretty boy!" I rolled my eyes and stood between them.

"Now now boys. Do you really wanna turn into cat and rat right now? If not, keep it quiet, I don't want to sleep with a chill because you idiots made a hole in the house." Kyo didn't cool it.

"Come on rat boy! Let's take this outside."

"Why don't you listen to a lady for once?"

"Whoever said that Angel was a lady? More like devil to me."

"SHUT IT YA DAMN CAT!"

"WANNA SAY THAT TO MY FACE!"

"YEA! SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

"BITCH!"

"Aww. Is the little pussy cat only able to use words? Looks like you are what Kyo-kun" Covered my mouth for that one.

"Kyo-kun?"

"WHAT WAS THAT YOU BITCH! I AIN'T NO PUSSY!"

"I DIDN'T CALL YOU A PUSSY! I CALLED YOU A PUSSY CAT!"

"LIKE HELL!"

"Kyo-kun? Why'd she call him that?"

"Who knows Shigure."

"Bitch!"

"Watch your language!"

"MAKE ME!"

"I CAN'T!"

"WHY NOT!"

"Tohru, can you come here please?"

"S-sure Angel, what is it?"

"Can you stand right here?"

"O-Okay." She stood between me and kyo.

"Sorry Tohru"

"What are yo-" I pushed her and she bumped into Kyo and he transformed.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!"

"To try and make you watch your language, besides, you still need to bathe, so go ahead and start cleaning."

"I'M NOT A CAT YOU KNOW!"

"You are right now."

"I refuse to clean myself like a cat!"

"Why, afraid your human self will be so flexible that you'd be able to blo-"

"DON'T YOU DARE FINISH THAT SENTENCE!"

"Fine. Well..." I got this idea and an evil smirk on my face. "Kyo! Time for your bath! Tohru, will you come with me?" She nodded and I picked up Kyo and passed him to her. "Hold him and follow me!" We headed to the bathroom and I turned the water for the tub on.

"What are you doing?!"

"Giving our little kitty a bath."

"WHAT!?"

"... Tohru, you got a bathing suit right?"

"Yeah."

"So Kyo doesn't change back while we're cleaning him, I want you to continue to hold him in the tub, but I don't think Yuki would like it if Kyo saw you naked." She nodded, handed me Kyo, and ran to put it on. Funny how she didn't question my method of shutting Kyo up.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" I started to pet him.

"Sorry, I just wanted an excuse to pet your fur. It's really soft, you are well groomed my little kitty."

"DON'T CALL ME A KITTY!"

"Well you are." I giggled a little and eventually heard purring. Kyo started purring! And he didn't notice everyone else come in while he was, Yuki and Shigure probably wanted to watch this.

"My my, looks like the cat isn't all hiss and claw after all. He does have a soft spot."

"SHUT UP!" I passed Kyo to Tohru and she sat in the tub with him.

"Stay still, 'kay Kyo?"

"Whatever." I gentally got him wet and grabbed his body wash and shampoo. I mixed them in my hand and asked Tohru to move him to the side of the tub. After she did I started to rub the mixture in my hand on him. He seemed to purr more. "Ya know, Angel, your very gental with your hands." I blushed. The others kinda snickered and Tohru kinda gave me a thumbs up. I smiled sweetly.

"I've always loved animals, so I guess caring for you in cat form is no different from any other animal." I finished rubbing it all over him and moved him back in the tub to rinse him off. The body wash/shampoo mixture came off easily and we took him out and I wrapped him in a towel.

"That wasn't all that bad."

"See Kyo, bath time can still be fun. And who knows, you might not be the only animal bathed in this house." I shot a glance towards Yuki and Shigure. "Of corse, Yuki's bath would be only with Tohru." Both of their faces lit up. Shigure seemed to shiver. Kyo started to purr again. I set him down and -poof- he changed back and there was my soul mate, naked and dripping wet, in front of me.

"Kyo, put a towel on at least."

"Stupid Cat." Yuki covered Tohru's eyes and the three of them began to leave.

"Damn that's hot." I had to cover my mouth again.

"What was that?"

"N-Nothing... Oh will you look at the time, it's time for my bath. Shoo shoo now guys. heheh." They left and I stripped and slipped into clean bath water. That was bad. I hope Kyo didn't hear that. I kinda starred at the ceiling. 'What would he do if he did hear? Probably freak out and say something like 'What the hell Angel! You know that I need to be with the Jaguar. You're no better than my fan girls or Kagura. You make me sick'" I kinda laughed and then sighed. He doesn't even know that I'm the Jaguar, and for a while longer, he won't. "I can't help it though, until I meet them, he can't know.

"He can't know what?" I whipped my head to see where the voice came from and their was Kyo, in the corner, dripping wet, in a towel.

"W-What are you doing in here!" Kyo blushed a little. When I said that I sat up more and my breats were semi surfaced from the water. I, of corse, didn't realize this for a bit.

"I-I don't have any clothes and Yuki would kill me if I walked around in a towel, especially with Tohru if the towel fell." I blushed. The thought of Kyo's towel falling just... mmmmmmm... don't think about that Angel jeezum!

"Oh yeah... d-did you send someone to get them for you?"

"No, you shoved them all out before I could, so I'm stuck in here until who knows when." I sat up more and Kyo's towel seemed to shift. He walked over and sat on the edge of the tub. "Sorry Angel, about you having to be stuck in here with me, especially like how we are."

"It's okay I guess. It's not like this would be the first time I saw you naked." He tried to turn to see my face but since the side of the tub was wet he slipped and fell into the tub, face first into my exposed breasts, which I just realized were out of the water, and his towel somehow managed to come off. This... was bad... for my horomones. Kyo changed his position, which just made it so that he was pinning me in the tub, which was even worse for my horomones.

"S-Sorry Angel." He tried to keep his eyes on my face but I could tell that they continued to travel.

"I-It's okay." I tried to surpress all horomonal issues from leaking through my voice. Kyo's eyes continued to wonder around the bathwater. I kinda shivered and finally the door opened, and there stood Yuki, with Kyo's clothes.

"Sorry Miss. Ichimako but Kyo's in here and needed his clothes and-" He saw the scene in the tub. He froze, dropped Kyo's clothes and left the bathroom, muttering something about a disgraceful cat. I managed to finish my bath with Kyo in the tub with me, he didn't question the reason he didn't transform for falling on me. We got dressed and left the bathroom. We walked into the living room and sat down.

"So Kyo, you're a dirty pervert now? I would have never in all my years thought you to be the type to jump a girl while she's bathing. It saddens me so."

"It was an accident. He didn't mean to, he was in a towel and just sat on the edge of the tub to talk to me, he turned to look at my face and slipped into the tub, how his towel came off I don't know, but he repositioned himself and ended up in the position we were in when Yuki walked in. I'm sorry for not bringing his clothes with me when I bathed him okay. Holy. You two are pissing me off already, I'm going to do my homework and go to bed now." I went to my room and started to do my homework. That wasn't the first time me and Kyo have seen the other naked, but never at the same time. I sighed. That was to much excitment for me today. Stupid fangirls, then the bathroom incident. I sighed again. I finished my homework and changed into my PJ's. The weekend starts after tomorrow. I can survive one more day right? I nodded to myself and went to sleep.

**The bathroom scene isn't to inappropriate is it? I hope not.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Angel's POV**

I woke up and stretched. Friday. Thank heavens. I'm almost done with school for the week. Can't wait! I jumped out and did my hair and got dressed. Let's see, homework done, hair done, dressed, used bathroom... BREAKFAST! I hurried downstairs and looked outside. It was... 4 in the morning. SHIT! I got up and ready for school for no good reason! I guess that I should do something. I can't go for a walk because I'm dressed for school... I guess drawing could work. I got upstairs and pulled out some paper. Let's see. What to draw what to draw what to- Cat and A Jaguar. I started to draw, by the time I finished, Tohru had come in the room and was looking over my shoulder.

"That's really cute Angel."

"Thanks Tohru."

"I'm gonna cook breakfast, you wanna come?"

"Yeah, I will after I color it." She kinda laughed and went downstairs. A few minutes later Tohru was calling everyone down to breakfast. I hurried down and apologized for not coming down to help.

"It's okay Angel. You were busy."

"What do you mean by 'busy'?"

"Angel was drawing."

"What was she drawing?"

"I'm sorry Yuki but that is none of your business." He kinda looked upset that I wouldn't tell, but he was to respectful to say anything about it. Kyo is a different story.

"What were you drawing?"

"Just a picture."

"About what?"

"Just cats and jaguars."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I just felt like it." I finished eating and washed my dishes and then sat on the porch waiting for everyone to finish getting ready so that we could leave. Shigure sat next to me.

"So, what was with the Kyo-kun last night?" I blushed. What was I gonna say! I glanced around real quick. "You like him don't you." I blushed, looked down, and nodded. "Why not tell him?"

"Because he needs to be with the jaguar."

"Ah yes. The Jaguar. How come you seem to know so much? And why didn't I know Hatory raised you? And even better, why did you draw a picture of Kyo in cat form and a jaguar?" Please don't know please don't know! "Hatory told me the truth when I went to the main house." FUCK YOU HATORY!

"So you know that I'm the-"

"COME ON ANGEL! WE'LL BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!"

"C-Coming. Good bye Shigure."

"Good bye Angel." I hurried away. If I see Hatory I'm gonna kill his sea horse ass! We got to school and there was a line of Kyo Fangirls. HOLY SHIT NOT TODAY! We started to head in, Yuki and Tohru had no troubles, me and Kyo didn't even make it two steps before we were swarmed.

"What are you doing near Kyo-kun!" I'm tired of this. So damn tired.

"You wanna know what. If it bugs you this much maybe you should ALL go to therapy for Over Obbsesiveness." Maitaka wasn't happy.

"Stay away from Kyo-kun." Kyo rolled his eyes and grabbed my hand. My heart rate increased and my face heated. He looked at me with 'play along' eyes. I nodded. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!"

"Leave my girlfriend alone." My heart skipped a beat and I felt faint. The girls all gapsed and Kyo managed to pull me through the halls to the class room. He told Yuki, Tohru, Uoh, and Hana the thing he told the fangirls and asked if they'd play along as well. I blushed, and hard. I know it's faking, but, it still made me happy. The girls came in and Maitaka came right up to me.

"Why did you steal OUR Kyo-kun?" I smirked.

"He's not your's anymore. He's all mine."

"Well you won't be near him much if we can help it!"

"Well, since I live with him." THEY FLIPPED! And they flipped hard!

"WHAT THE FUCK! YOU'RE LIVING WITH KYO-KUN! WE KNEW YOU WERE A DESPREATE SLUT! WHY'D YOU HAVE TO GO FOR KYO-KUN!? YOU SKANK! YOU WHORE! YOU SLUT!" This kinda hurt.

"MY HOUSE WAS TAKEN AWAY AND I HADN'T EVEN LIVED IN IT! I HAD JUST FINISHED UNPACKING AND REPACKING BEFORE SCHOOL STARTED MY FIRST DAY! I ASKED TO LIVE WITH TOHRU AND DIDN'T KNOW KYO LIVED THERE TOO! WE STARTED HANGING OUT AND YOU HEARD HIM YESTERDAY! WE BEGAN TO GET ALONG! HE ASKED ME OUT LAST NIGHT OKAY! AND I AM VERY HAPPY WITH MY RELATIONSHIP EVEN IF WE HADN'T BEEN TOGETHER LONG I STILL LOVE KYO WITH ALL MY HEART! HE'S THE FIRST GUY WHO HAS EVER MADE ME FEEL THIS WAY! WHY DON'T YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP! I'M NOT A SLUT! MY PARENTS ABANDONED ME ONCE I WAS BORN BECAUSE I WASN'T THE SON THEY HAD HOPED FOR! YOU WANNA BITCH TO ME NOW YOU DAMN ASSHOLES!" They all stood in shock. Not just the fangirls, I'm talking about everyone that was in the room. I felt a tear go down my face. Kyo came over and wiped a few of the tears away. He hug me, but he thought he'd transform. He gentally kissed my forehead, my face heated up, and so didn't Kyo's. The girls were about to freak again.

"Leave Angel alone. She's my girlfrined now so get the fuck over it!" They sat down and Kyo pulled me off into the hall. "You okay? You freaked kinda hard there. Made this really believable." I blushed more and looked down. Can't tell him that all I said minus the reason why my parents abandoned me was all true. How would I?

As soon as it came, school went. Uoh and Hana were coming over today to hang out. Kyo was holding my hand as we left the school.

"So did you mean it Angel? About your house and parents I mean?"

"Yes. The story sounds a little to tragic for any human being." I nodded.

"It was all true. My parents wanted a son but where to damn stupid to get an ultrasound to find out my gender. I heard later on that mum would have gotten an abortion if I was a girl and she was strictly against it." They kinda looked depressed.

"That sucks. At least your mom was against it right?"

"There are times I wonder if her being against it was okay or not? After me, her tubes were tied and she can't have any other kids, so they decided that they'd rather go without children at all than raise me." Kyo squeezed my hand more. I looked at him. "Kyo?"

"Don't talk like that Angel. Don't talk about wondering if you should have been born or not, because if you weren't born," he squeezed harder "I wouldn't have gotten to meet you." He seemed to be crying. I looked at him and it looked like he was holding back tears. He meant that. All of it. I blushed hard.

"Whoa. I thought you two were faking the dating, not actually dating." Kyo blushed and we continued to walk.

"Well I kinda agree with Kyo. If Angel wasn't born, we wouldn't have all of these wonderful experiences we've had with her." Tohru ran over and hugged me. "I may not have known you long Angel, but I love you!"

"Whoa!"

"Like a sister, calm it Yuki." He cleared his throat and looked away. Tohru let go and we continued to walk. We got through the door and there was Shigure.

"Oh, hello Arista, Hana. Kyo, why are you holding Angel's hand?" We looked at each other and sepreated.

"N-no reason. Why the hell do you care?"

"They're faking becuase of Kyo's fangirls. I think it may have worked for at least a little while."

"That sounds incredibly romantic! I only wish something similar to that would happen between me and my dear brother." Why did that voice send chills up my spine? A man with long white hair and a red... dress I think... came in. "Hello princesses, I am Yuki's older brother, Ayame Sohma." ... Snake? I walked over to Shigure.

"Is Ayame the snake or something?" He nodded his head. I sighed. Yuki and Kyo looked pissed.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!? YOU SHOULDN'T BE HERE!"

"Now now Kyo. I came to see Yuki, if I would've known you were expecting company I might have come later." I rolled my eyes. Haven't known him for 10 minutes and he pisses me off. He looked at me. Shit. Shit .Shit.

"Hello. May I ask your name? I've already met Miss. Uoh and Miss. Hana." I gave him this 'you seem like a creeper' look, but he didn't seem to notice.

"My name is Angel Ichimako. I'd say it's nice to meet you, but it really isn't." He didn't seem to notice and went straight to harassing Yuki.

"Well isn't this lovely. Let's all go play some cards." We went into the living room. We sat down and there was a knock on the door. Tohru went and got it.

"Well hello Kagura." My blood boiled.


	8. Chapter 7

**Angel's POV**

I can't believe she came now of all days and of all times. I was almost camed down from those damned fangirls.

"Hello Tohru, is Kyo home?"

"Why yes he is." She bolted into the house.

"KYO DARLING I'VE COME TO SEE YOU!" Must. Not. Punch.

"Don't call me darling woman!"

"WHAT WAS THAT!" She hit him and I caught his arm right before he went through the wall and pulled him aside and put him on the floor. "Kyo darling are you okay? Did you do something to him Angel?"

"NO I DIDN'T YOU BIPOLAR BITCH!"

"WANNA SAY THAT AGAIN!?"

"WHAT'S THE POINT YOU WON'T HERE ME ANYWAYS YOU STUPID BOAR!"

"I'D RATHER BE A BOAR THAN A JAGUAR!"

"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK! YOU'RE STUPID LOVE FEDDISH WITH KYO IS GONNA KILL THE JAGUAR AND YOU KNOW IT!"

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU DIE OR NOT! I'M GONNA MARRY KYO AND THAT'S THAT!"

"YOU HEARTLESS BITCH!" I stormed out of the room and out of the house. The tears ran down my face. I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Ayame.

"Sorry if you don't want to see me, but you seem kind of familiar. Do you know Hatory Sohma?" I nodded.

"He raised me."

"I see. Your Angel Sohma aren't you? The jaguar?" I nodded again. "I see. Is that why you don't get along with Kagura?" I shook my head.

"It's not that I don't get along with her. It's that if she marries Kyo, I'm going to die. I don't want too. And if me and Kyo aren't together in a year, I'll still die." He hugged me.

"Hatory may have raised you, but he didn't pour his feelings of stone into your feminine heart it seems, which may be a good thing. Why don't we go inside, it's getting a little chilly and I don't need to transform into a snake with Arista and Hana here." I nodded and we walked inside. Shigure looked at us. Ayame nodded, then Shigure did, stood up and went to the hall, probably to use the phone or something.

"Angel are you alright?" I nodded a little.

"You know Yuki, your brother has a way with calming people down." Ayame seemed happy with that comment and went on telling Yuki how he should praise his ability to cheer up 'the ladies.' It kinda creeped me out. Kyo was being attacked by Kagura's hugs and he was not happy. And neither was I.

"Kagura get off!"

"But Kyo! I haven't seen you in two days! I've been lonely." I rolled my eyes.

"I don't care if you've been lonely, just leave me the hell alone!"

"They don't get along do they?"

"Nope, they're engaged and the only reason is because Kagura was going to kill him if he didn't." She glared at me. "What? If he doesn't love you, don't force him. If he loves you, he'll propose to you on his own and of his own free will without being pressured or threatened. Do you want to marry someone who doesn't actually want to marry you or marry someone who will die for you without you being the one that killed them?" Her glare got worse. " And if you should know he has tons of fangirls who would kick the shit outta you faster than you kick the shit outta Kyo." And worse. "And when has he willingly kissed you?" And worse.

"Well, never really."

"Anywheres?"

"No"

"Not even your hand, cheek, or forehead?"

"No, why?" I laughed a litte. "WHAT!"

"Nothing. I just found something out." This time it was a little more of an evil laugh. I stopped. "That was kinda creepy wasn't it?" Everyone in the room nodded. Shigure walked in.

"Kagura, Hatory is coming to take you home. He says that you have a physical and he can't bring his assistent here to do the 'physical' part." She pouted and tried to get Kyo to kiss her.

"Will you stop! I don't wanna kiss you and never have or will!"

"You're cheating on me aren't you?"

"Does fake dating count?"

"Yes."

"Than he's cheating on you with me. Oh yeah, AND HE WILLING KISSED MY FOREHEAD YOU DUMB PIG!" I kicked her ass out of the house and right in front of Hatory's car.

"Angel."

"SORRY HATORY!" He rolled his eyes and took Ayame and Kagure back to the estate.

"The room seems less stuffy, the atmosphere is nice. The electric waves have calmed." I laughed a little. "What?"

"Nothing Hana. I just think it's funny how you talk about electric waves." I laughed a little more and soon Uoh and Hana had to go and it was just Shigure, Yuki, Tohru, Kyo, and I.

"So Angel, are you sure you're okay? Kagura seemed to really shake you up this time."

"What did she mean that she doesn't care if you die? It's not like you're the jaguar. You're not even a Sohma."

"When we were little, I'd always say that if she ever married someone I liked that I'd probably die. Eventually, she started saying that I was like the jaguar of the chinese zodiac. So she'd always call me that when we'd get into an argument about someone we liked." Kyo blinked.

"So, Miss. Ichimako, does that mean, you like Kyo?" I turned red and sat up straight. Shit shit shit. I bolted away and ran into my room. Shit shit shit. I heard footsteps and my door open and close, then more footsteps, until my bed had sunk a little.

"Angel?" I froze. It was Kyo. "Do you really like me?" I nodded. "Angel, you know I have to find the jaguar" I'm right here! "I'm sorry Angel, we can't truely be together." I'm the jaguar Kyo. We have to be. "But," huh? "Maybe, until I find the Jaguar, we can date." I lost all control of my actions and pulled Kyo into a kiss, on the lips. When we pulled apart I blushed. I can't believe I just did that.


	9. Chapter 8

**Angel's POV**

Kyo didn't leave my room that night. He set his bed up on the floor and slept in my room. When we woke up it was close to noon. Well, cats do that right? There was a knock on the door. I sat up and opened it. It was Tohru.

"Good afternoon Tohru."

"Good afternoon Angel. Do you know where Kyo is?"

"Yeah."

"Oh good, becuase I was about to make lunch and since he wasn't in his room when I went to get him for breakfast I was a little worried. Are you okay?" I nodded.

"Can I talk to you in your room?"

"Sure!" We went to Tohru's room and sat on her bed. She did have a really nice room. Her bed was so soft. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"I kissed Kyo last night, on the lips."

"Oh my gosh that is so great Angel!"

"And the best part is that I'm not going to die in a year."

"You mean-"

"Yup, Kyo and I are going out!" We squealed like little fangirls and then Shigure called from downstairs.

"Tohru! You have a visitor!"

"Coming!" She looked at me and hugged me.

"I'll be down in a sec. Need to wake up Kyo." She nodded and we both left, her downstairs, me to my room. Kyo was still laying there sleeping. He looked like a little boy sleeping there. I kissed his cheek and he stirred a little bit. I kissed him again and this time he sat up.

"What is it?"

"Kyo, it's time to wake up, I'm changing now okay?" He didn't seem to here me and I changed. Then Kyo changed, then we went downstairs, holding hands. There was a little girl, little meaning Middle School aged, with light brown hair and these brownish eyes.

"Oh there you two are. Angel, this is Kisa Sohma, she's part of the zodiac to." How many damn felines are in the zodiac?I know the answer to that question is 3, but still. I looked at her.

"She's a tiger!" I hugged her. "You are so cute!"

"That's what I keep telling her!"

"Great another one." I smiled. Two more to go, before I can tell Kyo the truth.

"I can't help it! I love tigers, they're my thrid favorite feline!"

"What's first and second?"

"Second is just cats, you know like demostic or alley, then first is Jaguars. I just love their coat with all the spots, but I also really like the stripes on a tiger." Kisa smiled.

"Sissy." My ears perked.

"Yes Kisa" Oh, she was telling Tohru that.

"Is it okay, if she's my sissy too?" I felt some tears form.

"I think Angel would like that Kisa." I felt them fall.

"Sissy." I think she was talking to me this time. "What's wrong?" Yup.

"I- I'm sorry. I've never had a family, not even anyone close besides Hatory I guess. I would be so honored to be your sissy." I hugged her tighter. "I love you Kisa."

"I love you too Sissy." Tohru joined the hug.

"I think I'm gonna throw up."

"Kisa, cover your ears, Tohru, you too." They did. "KYO SHUT THE FUCK UP!" He did, and sat down too.

**FFWD 2 HOURS**

Kisa had to leave, but I had fun, even though all we did was talk and do chores while Kisa followed me and Tohru around doing as much to help as she could. I was kinda sad to see her go, but I guess I'd live till her next visit. I decided to go on a walk. Kyo decided to come and I brought a bag. We walked through the woods until we made it the lake I found a few days ago.

"What are we doing here?"

"Do you not like it here?"

"Not really."

"Is that because of the rock thing. And Tohru." he looked at me. "I was here a few days ago, early in the morning. And I kinda put the pieces together." He kinda looked down.

"That was the first time I had opened up to someone. But I told you what happened. She went for that damn rat. It pisses me off." I walked over and kissed Kyo's cheek.

"I know. But." I turned and started to take my shirt off.

"W-What are you doing Angel?!" I turned and smiled.

"Changing."

"Into what!" I pulled out a bikini. Kyo's face lit up like a match and I laughed. I changed and turned, my breasts bouncing.

"Let's swim!"

**Next time they'll swim, get closer together in their relationship, and maybe meet the next zodiac member, who knows.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Angel's POV**

I jumped into the water. It was so cold. It felt nice. Kyo stared at me.

"Come on Kyo! The waters great!"

"I have no swimming gear!"

"Then swim naked or in your boxers." He blushed and just decided to swim in his boxers.

"The waters really cold."

"I know isn't in nice?" I dived under and began to swim. When I came up Kyo was blushing. My bikini top was floating in the water. I looked down. Yup, that was mine. I put it back on and swam over to Kyo. "Why are you not swimming Kyo?" He looked away. I snuggled into him.

"I guess what we were talking about is still bugging me. The thought of Tohru doing that to me. It makes it hard for me to open up. What would happen if I opened up to someone else? What if they acted as she did?" I looked into Kyo's eyes.

"I wouldn't do that to you Kyo. I know that we can't stay togeher how we are because of the Jaguar, but I would never do that to you. I love you Kyo."

"I love you too Angel." I laughed and decided that since Kyo was turning blue it was time to get out. We headed back to the house and Tohru met us half way.

"Angel, Kyo? Why are you so wet?"

"I made him go swimming." I smiled and we went back to the house. Today was an amazing day.

**Next day after school**

I was walking to work, I was planning on getting there a little early because Tohru had something she needed to do so I needed to tell our boss that she was going to be late. All of a sudden a boot fell from the sky. I looked at it. What the...

"Hey, pick it up." I turned and saw a little boy. "Didn't you here me, pick it up."

"Your have two legs, they don't appear to be broken, you don't seem to have any illness and they only thing I'll help you do is jump off that damn wall kid."

"Well aren't you rude. The last girl this happened to she just picked up my shoe. And you have a potty mouth you know. Why is that? You really seem stupid." He jumped down and picked up his shoe. How the hell did he think I'm stupid? "You could at least say thanks." For what?

"For what?"

"I came all the way out here to meet you. So take me out to eat or something." I rolled my eyes.

"I don't care if you came to meet me and I have no money and I have to go to work and I will never take you out to eat because you're a little prick and if you wanna know why I think this it's because you're rude. Bye." He ripped my bag out of my hands and stole my wallet.

"Just so you know, My name is Hiro Sohma." ANOTHER MEMBER! I'll kill that prick! Tohru and Momiji walked up to me.

"Are you okay Angel?"

"No. Hiro Sohma decided to steal my wallet." I ran in the general direction he went in while Momiji and Tohru went to get Kisa. I saw Kyo yelling at someone. I got closer and it was Hiro.

"HEY!" Kyo turned and looked at me. My wallet had a picture of my family, why, because then I knew who the haters were. But not only that. It had a picture of Hatory holding me in Jaguar form.

"What did you do Hiro?"

"You automatically assume I did something wrong. What if I'm innocent?" I walked over and punched him.

"YOU'RE NOT INNOCENT YOU LITTLE PRICK!" I ripped the wallet out of his hands and looked through the pictures to see if he did something. The picture of Hatory and me was gone. "Where is it?"

"Where's what?"

"The picture."

"What picture?"

"THE PICTURE OF HATORY!"

"You mean this one?" He held it up. It was perfectly fine. "I grabbed it cause the Jaguar looked kinda cute. But now I think it looks ugly as hell." My heart stopped. I punched him again. "Ow, this is child abuse."

"I'm not over 18 so I'm not am adult, which means it's not abuse!" I hit him again. "This picture means everything to me. Hatory raised me!" I tried my best not to tell him about the Jaguar being me.

"Whatever. Take the stupid picture." Tohru, Momiji and Kisa showed up and I grabbed Tohru and through her into him. Hiro turned into a lamb. I picked him up.

"Hello Hiro. How are you?" I gave him this evil smirk. One more to go. And that would be the monkey. I'm a little nervous to meet him.


	11. Chapter 10

**Angel's POV**

I was walking back home after Hiro changed back and flipped the fuck out. I laughed so hard because he seemed so stupid. Kisa and Momiji went home and Tohru and I found out that we had the day off. Kyo went withTohru to go shopping. I walked through the door and Shigure looked at me.

"Skipping out on work are we?"

"Nope, me and Tohru have the day off, we just weren't told." I sat in the living room with him at the table. He was writing one of his novels. "What's this one about?"

"Nothing really. It's for Hana, she was wondering if one of my works would have a sequel." I looked at the words. A love novel.

"So it's a dirty novel I'm guessing." He kinda did that 'Oh shit I've been caught' shivers. He did that a lot. I looked at my Picture of Hatory and me.

"You love that picture don't you?" I nodded. "I got a call from Hatory a few minutes before you walked in. Momiji told him about Hiro stealing that picture of Hatory and you, only he said a jaguar of corse." I nodded.

"He said I was ugly, in Jaguar form. I tried so hard to not let it slip, the truth about my side of the Sohma curse. Hatory told me that the day that I was able to tell Kyo the truth would be the day that my parents would try to take me back, only to keep me away from him. It upsets me you know. Knowing that my family, my parents anyways, hated me so much and couldn't go past the curse and just fucking raise me that it ruined me, and few times almost ruined Hatory. Like when Kana found out he was raising me." Shigure stopped.

"You, remember Kana."

"Yeah. I made the mistake of calling her Mama once, after the accident but before her memory was erased. I even tried to tell her it wasn't her fault, but she wouldn't have it. I yelled at Akito after Kana's memory was erased. I said 'Why did you blame her? Why can't you let anyone else in this family be happy? Do you prefer that Hatory stays unhappy like this? Do you prefer that this happens? It's your fault for his eye. You're the one that threw the vase, not Kana. She didn't do anything. At least Hatory asked instead of just marrying her. Why do you have to be like this? Why is the fact you bare the entire curse make you so important? My side is so much worse than yours. You have no choice but to die? Well if you allow Kagura's and the cat's relationship to continue, I'll die. And you know it. So why not stop it? Huh? You can stop Hatory from being happy but can't stop them? Huh? What's wrong with you?' and then" I put a hand to my inner thigh on the left. "He hurt me too, not sexually, but just the angle the vase flew towards me, Hatory wasn't able to fix that scar, I'm just glad Kyo's never seen it."

"Seen what?" I whipped around and sighed with relief to see Yuki.

"Oh, you know how Hatory rasied me and the Kana thing? I kinda flipped at Akito and he threw a vase at me and a piece got stuck in my leg for a few hours. Hatory didn't come earlier, because he didn't know I went to Akito, and he was saying good bye to Kana." I looked at the table. "I wish, I wish I wouldn't have done that, because that was why he went after Hiro and Kisa." Tears fell down my face. "I found that out a month after the first time he hurt Kisa. Hatory told me because he needed to check on her, only he said, "the lamb told Akito that he loved the tiger so he hurt her to get at him' This was two years ago and he was still treating me like I was 5." I looked at the picture longer. If only. If only.

"Angel! I'm home." I wiped the tears away before Kyo walked int othe room.

"Hey Kyo-kun" I put on a fake smile and tried to seem as though I wasn't crying.

"What have you been doing?"

"Just talking to Shigure."

"With your hand there?" I had completely forgot about that. "What the hell were you doing?"

"N-Nothing! J-Just a memory" I was blushing. He walked over and dragged me into his room. He sat me down on the table.

"You sure?" He almost purred it. He gentally kissed my leg and then my stomach, chest than lips.

"Jeez Kyo." I pulled him onto the table, pushed him down and stratled him. "You could've just asked." I kissed his lips and started to run my tongue along his lower lip, tracing as if our Health class was going to use his lips a a question on our 'Sex test' near the end of the seimester. Kyo opened his mouth and we had a free for all. Soon our tongues retracted and our kisses started to get sloppy and wetter. The door opened but we didn't hear it until there was a gasp.

"Kyo?"It was Kagura. She had one of her hands near her chest and she was starring right at us. "Kyo. I- I can't believe this. YOU CHEATING PERV!" I stopped her in mid swing with my foot. She tried with the other hand and I stopped her with the other foot. "Move you slut!" ... I'm the slut? What about you?

"You're not hurting Kyo. I won't let you." She tried again and I blocked again.

"He's mine."

"No he's not."

"Oh yes he is. Aren't you Kyo?"

"Kagura."

"Yes darling."

"We aren't engaged so stop." Her heart seemed to break.

"W-What do you mean?"

"Exactly what I said. Just stop. I don't like you like that, you're just a crazy bitch and I think you're worse than my fangirls, still haven't found that one out, anyways. Kagura, stop. Leave me and Angel alone, we are dating now. And I'm going to break up with her as soon as I find the jaguar and that's final. I care if the Jaguar dies I'm sorry. But no. I am not going to be the one responsible for doing that to the girl." Kagura ran out of the room crying. I got off Kyo.

"You know, that was pretty brave of you, telling Kagura your over like that." He nodded and pulled me back ontop of him.

"Who told you that I was done kissing you?" He flipped the tables so he was ontop and continued with the sloppy kissing. Then we noticed the door open this time.

"Angel." It was Hatory. I sat up as much as I could. "Did you make Kagura cry?"

"I did Hatory. I told her me weren't engaged and that I don't feel for her the way she feels for me."

"Angel, your room. Now." I sighed and managed to get Kyo off me and went to my room. Hatory followed me.

"Yes Hatory?"

"Shigure called me as soon as Kagura walked through the door. He also told me what you two discussed downstairs before Kyo pulled you into his room. I know this is akward, but I need you to show me your scar." I pulled up my skirt enough so that he could see my scare. "It reacts to the memory doesn't it." I nodded. "The memory of Kana" I nodded again. "I heard about the stunt you tried to pull at the wedding."

"It was an accident. It started to burn and once he said 'Are there any objections' the burn hurt so much I had to stand. I apologized and told him that it was an accident, I wasn't objecting, I had just needed to go to the bathroom and couldn't hold it any longer." He shook his head and pulled out some lotion.

"You left it at my house when you left. You know you're supposed to have it so that you can apply it everytime that you think of Kana." I put some on and we went out of my room and downstairs. Kagura was freaking out.

"You stupid bitch!


	12. Chapter 11

**Angel's POV**

Kagura walked towards me and punched me across the face.

"How dare you steal Kyo from me!"

"You sound like a damn fangirl. How 'bout you shut the fuck up and drop it. I'm sorry Kagura, but you should have known this was going to happen." She punched me again.

"You're a horrible spinless worm!"

"I'm horrible and spinless? You were going to let the Jaguar die! How does this make me horrible and spinless? I already know that I won't be able to be with Kyo the way we are now after he finds the jaguar, but I'm ok with that. Why can't you? Because he asked for your hand first when you were hurting? So what? I'm sorry Kagura. But you obsession with Kyo has to stop! Why not date someone who has been eyeing you for sometime now." Hatsa Haru walked into the room. "I don't think that could have been timed any better."

"You mean him? Hell no."

"What the- What did I just walk into?"

"Don't ask Haru."

"You're even worse than I thought Angel!"

"What the fuck!"

"You think all because your the-" I hit her and she flew into this lady that was standing in the door that Tohru had just opened. Akito was right behind her.

"Kagura? Are you okay? I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault Ritsu." She stood and pointed at me. "IT WAS THAT JAGUARS FAULT!" I walked over to Akito.

"Whose the girl?" I whispered.

"Ritsu is a boy, he just dresses in girls clothing." I nodded and walked in front of Ritsu.

"Ritsu?" He looked at me and jumped a little. "Are you a member of the zodiac?" He nodded. "So you're the monkey?" He nodded again. "Perfect." He started to apologize for whatever he did wrong. "Ritsu, you did nothing wrong. My name's Angel. Angel Sohma." Kyo, Yuki, and Haru were looking around the corner and were confused.

"Angel Sohma? I thought it was Ichimako?"

"No Yuki, I'm a Sohma. I'm part of the Zodiac." Kyo's eyes grew a little. "Kyo, I'm the-"

"No gives a fuck who or what the hell you are!" Kagura punched me in the back of the head. "You stole my Kyo-kun!"

"Kagura! Stop! Now! Or I swear I will hate you forever!" She stopped and ran to Hatory's car.

"I'll check on her. Angel, don't let those Jaguar instincts take over okay." I nodded. Kyo was looking at the floor, Yuki was staring at Akito.

"So Yuki, how are you?"

"Akito. Stop. I know what you did to Yuki. And I won't stand for it. Not here." He looked at me, then Kyo.

"So Kyo, are you wondering. Why no one told you? Why Angel didn't tell you she was a Sohma? Why she didn't tell you that she was the Jaguar? I told her not too. She wasn't allowed to until she met all of the members of the zodiac. But don't think I'm not done with either of you." With that, he, Ritsu and Haru left with Hatory and Kagura.

"Why?" I looked back at Kyo. "Why did you not tell us?" I looked at the ground.

"Kyo, I couldn't. I told Tohru but swore her to secrecy, Hatory told Shigure. I wasn't allowed to. I'm sorry kyo."

"Whatever." I felt my heart thud hard and I collapsed.

"Angel!" Kyo turned back and I was panting hard. What the? I looked at my beads, they were glowing. This, this must be. Kyo collapsed and his beads began to glow.

"Kyo!" Shigure and Yuki tried to help Kyo up while Tohru tried to help me.

"What's going on?" I looked at Kyo. This is it. Our beads broke and Kyo transformed into the Cat's true form.

"D-Don't look at me Angel." He ran from the house but I managed to catch his arm before he went far. "I said don't look at me." Then I transformed. My form was much worse than Kyo's. His form was pretty terrifying too. "A-Angel?"

"This is the true form of the Jaguar." I kissed his lips and he kissed back. "We are finally together how I wanted to be. Trust me Kyo, I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't. Akito wouldn't let me. I'm sorry Kyo."

"I-I forgive you Angel." He kissed me and we went back to what I guess you could call normal, only neither of us had shirts on. I was so glad I changed out of my school uniform, but now I'm in nothing but a skirt. "Angel." Kyo hugged me and my chest squished against his. "I love you."

"I love you too." Shigure, Yuki, and Tohru found us.

"Angel, Kyo! I fixed your beads!" Yeah, we had run for a while so finding us must have taken a few hours since it was now very dark. We all walked back home. I ended up sleeping in Kyo's room.

"Angel?"

"Yes Kyo?" He rolled on top of me.

"I love you." He kissed my neck and just kissed anywhere there was bare skin.

"Kyo. I love you too, but don't do th-IS" His handed glided to my scar and gentally rubbed. The door opened and there stood Shigure.

"What are you two doing?"

"What does it look like we're doing?"

"Letting your instincts run wild. Hatory said I can't let mine go nuts, so neither can yours." Kyo rolled his eyes and just continued what he was doing. Finally Shigure left and Kyo just sucked on my pulse. "Kyo! We have school tomorrow! If I show up with a hickey your fangirls will flip."

"Let them. Right now, all I want is you." I managed to get him off me, the rest of the night I slept in his arms, which every so often wandered.


	13. Chapter 12

**Angel's POV**

I woke up to Kyo kissing my forehead.

"Good morning Angel."

"Good morning my wonderful cat." He smiled.

"I thought I would never find someone who would understand me after Tohru, who knew I'd find you."

"Who knows, but that doesn't matter anymore. Let's get up, it is Monday you know." He rolled his eyes.

"I hate school."

"I know, but it could be worse."

"How?"

"Kagura, Haru, and Momiji could live here, Ayame and Shigure could be teachers, Akito could be the Principle, and Kagura could be in our class." He froze solid.

"That would be hell."

"That's only a sample of how I can get the Sohma family into our school system."

"Don't continue."

"Didn't plan on it. Now come on. We need to get dressed. Shigure might wake in, and I never changed into my PJs."

"Or a shirt." He smirked.

"Shigure could walk in, imagine what he was thinking last night huh?" He got mad. "Calm down Kyo."

"That perverted mutt."

"Calm down."

"Make me!" He smirked a little. Perv.

"Fine. I will." I rolled ontop of him and started kissing him. He smiled, and then the door opened.

"Oh my, I might have to tell Hatory those feline instincts are getting way out of control." We both rolled our eyes.

"Shigure, be a loyal dog and ask Tohru to bring me my school uniform out of my room so that the world doesn't see me in my upper glory more than it has already." He did so and soon Tohru was handing me my clothes. Everything I needed, including my undergarments.

"Do we have to get dressed?"

"Do you want another reason for Yuki to seem better than you."

"Hell no!" He got dressed and down stairs like bamn. I was down shortly after. Tohru had made breakfast and we were all eating when Yuki looked at me.

"Angel, what are you going to do about the school?"

"I'm still Angel Ichimako at school and when non-Sohma's are around. So Miss. Ichimako is still here." They all nodded. "No one else besides the Sohma's and Tohru can know that I'm one to." They all nodded again. We were soon heading to school. When we got there all the Kyo fangirls were there and glaring at me.

"Stupid hoe."

"Slut"

"I heard she's actually a succubus."

"But those don't exsist."

"Could've fooled me."

"Traitor."

"Whore." And the insults continue.

"Hey, I have an idea. How about you all leave my girlfriend alone. Cause if you don't there will be negative consequences. And not the sick perverted ones you guys are thinking." All the girls swooned. I rolled my eyes. The price of dating a hunk. One of them pulled me to the side.

"What's that on her neck?"

"I don't know... is that a... hickey?" Damn it Kyo. I glared at him.

"I swear I didn't know that just a little would leave a hickey."

"Dumbass." Kyo grabbed me and pulled me back. He held me close and wouldn't let them touch me the whole way into the building.

"They are such a pain." I growled. "I'm sorry Angel, I didn't mean to give you a hickey."

"Could've fooled me. Your instincts went over board smart one."

"I said I was sorry." I sighed.

"I know Kyo-kun." He blushed a little and we made it to the classroom. I sat down and yawned. Yesterday was way to exhausting.


	14. Chapter 13

**Angel's POV**

I was so damn bored when it was time for health. My ears perked as the teacher walked in.

"Okay class. Can someone tell me something that we learned last class to remind everyone where we left off?" He scanned the room. No volunteers.

"Fine then. Kyo Sohma, where did we leave off last class?"

"Like hell I'd know."

"Pay attention this time and watch your tongue." He scanned again, not too far.

"Angel Ichimako, where did we leave off?"

"We were just starting the chapter Sensei."

"Thank you Angel. Now, someone tell me what is the most important part of the food pyramid?"

"Anything but the sugars."He nodded

"Thank you Tohru. Now, who can name the 5 major food groups?" He glanced around. "Miss. Ishijouchi?"

"um... Chocolate, carrots, dumplings, rice, and strawberries?" He sighed. Damn Maitaka is so damn stupid.

"Wow. Angel?"

"Grains, Vegetables, Fruits, Proteins, and Dairy. Chocolate is a sugar and I know dumplings your talking about and those are also sugar. Rice is a grain, carrots are veggies, and strawberries are fruit. Proteins consist of Meat, including fish, eggs, beans, and nuts. Fruits are all produce that comes from the flower, veggies are produce that come from the vine or root, Grains are mainly starch and dairy is like cheese, yogurt and milk, pretty much everything milk to one sense or another. Everything that doesn't fall under those categories are considered sugar, especially because they most likely have sugar in them."

"Thank you Angel." I smiled. Showed that bitch didn't I.

"I knew that." Right Maitaka, of corse you did.

"Anyways, Is a tomato a fruit or a vegetable?" Maitaka raised her hand.

"It's a veggie."

"Wrong."

"It's a fruit because of the seeds." Maitaka Looked mad.

"Smart ass."

"I'm not being a smart ass, just smart."

"Well, here's your assignment to work on for the rest of class, put the right food in the right section of the food pyramid, then make it into a 3-D model for Thursday. This is a group assignment and I will be assigning groups. Let's see. Angel, Kyo, Yuki, Tohru, Arista, and Hana. You are one group..." and so on and so forth. We got into our groups.

"So how are we going to do this?"

"Well, the grouping should be easy, maybe after school we can go to Shigure's and start the assignment there, then we can probably have it done. Let's look at the rubric."

"It has to be colorful, four sided, and on three sides must be the original food pyramid design, but one side needs to be the labeled groups, examples of food that is in each group, one from each person, one needs info on that group, and the last side needs to be pinstriped with how much of each you should have." Sounds easy.

"What the hell! He thinks we can do that in three days?"

"I think we can do it in one, we just need to split the work once we get to Shigure's, let's do this grouping first before we make plans. We'll do individual partners and then the grouping side we'll do together." Everyone agreed and soon we finished the first half and it was time to go home.

"We have company Shigure and your deadline is next week so start writing before your Editor comes!" He frowned and we went to the living room.

"Okay, Uoh and Hana, do you think you could do the info?" They nodded. "I'm sorry that this degrades your skills, but could you and Yuki do the labeled side Tohru?" She nodded. "Kyo, we're doing the pinstripes." He flipped.

"What the hell that's the hardest part!" I bopped him.

"If you don't bitch it won't be. I'm going to draw it out and label, you can color inside the lines right? Yuki, say anything and I will neuter you." He kept his mouth shut and we started. After a few hours we had finished and it was time for the last side.

"Okay, I'll name a grain first! Ummm. Rice!" Nice Tohru.

"Nice one, umm another grain... damn... bread?" Okay Uoh.

"Potatoes." And Yuki.

"Umm...damn it... uh... I DON'T KNOW!" I rolled my eyes. Damn it Kyo.

"Corn?"

"Corns one Hana." She smiled small.

"What the fuck!"

"Watch your language. I'll say two for the sake of Kyo. Crackers and wheat."

"Thanks Angel. He'd probably fry his brain." I laughed a little.

"Wanna say that again Yankee?"

"Kyo, sit. Uoh, please don't start anything. He'll keep me up all night." Their eyes grew.

"Strawberries."

"Thank you Tohru."

"Tomatoes!" I rolled my eyes.

"You only remember because i said it." Kyo glared.

"Apples."

"Bananas"

"Grapes."

"Starfruit"

"Smart ass" I smirked.

"Veggies time." I laughed evilly.

"Leeks" Kyo about fainted.

"Broccoli." I almost died.

"Carrots."

"Lettuce."

"Onions."

"Radishes"

"Proteins?"

"Salmon"

"Chicken."

"Pork"

"Beef"

"Eggs." I smiled.

"PEANUTS!" They looked at me and Shigure fell over in the kitchen. "PERVERT! Anyways, Dairy. Kyo goes first this time."

"Cheese."

"Milk."

"Butter."

"Yogurt"

"Cottage Cheese, it is different from other cheese!" I smirked.

"Cream." Shigure burst out laughing. "PERV! And now the easiest. SUGARS!'"

"Soda!"

"Cake!"

"Cookies!"

"Dumplings!"

"Chocolate!"

"Candy that isn't chocolate!" I smirked again.

"SUGAR!"

"Smart ass." I smiled. Oh yeah, i rock! We finished it and put it in Yuki's room. Uoh and Hana left and Tohru cooked dinner. I was so happy to eat and decided to be mean to Kyo.

"Hey Kyo, what food group are leeks?" He about puked.

"WHAT THE HELL!"

"Answer the question."

"Veggies."

"Angel."

"Yes Yuki."

"What food group does broccoli fall under." I almost died.

"There's a reason I avoid it like the plague. But it's a veggie as well." Everyone but me and Kyo laughed and soon I was bathing. What a long and boring day.


	15. Chapter 14

**Angel's POV**

I can't beileve how boring yesterday was. I mean the food pyrimid project is already done and it's due tomorrow. It was a study period and I was working on some math. Everyone else was playing/watching rich man poor man. I sighed. Kyo really is competitive. He was swearing at Uoh like no tomorrow, and she did the same right back. Maitaka walked over.

"Shouldn't you and your group be working on your health project?" I looked up at her. She was paired with a few of her goons and a few of Yuki's fanclub. The thought would make me laugh if she wasn't trying to get Kyo.

"We did it all last night and I need to get my math done now if you would please let me work in peace I would be very happy."

"Like hell. You stole Kyo from me!"

"Drop it. You don't know him. Or anything about him. I know more than you and you will never know what I do so zip your lip and leave me to my work. I need to finish."

"I know his favorite color, food, and his grade point average. I know his adress, shoe size, pants size and shirt size, I know his height and weight. And I know his arm span and leg span." I blinked. The fuck bitch. Stalkerish enough.

"So you know some physical traits, two favorites and his GPA. I know his personality, what makes him happy, sad, angry, scared, nervous, and lustful. I know his heart and mind. I know his past and his family. I know what he's been through. I know all those things you've listed and more. I know his deepest secrets and biggest wishes. I also know that you will not make him happy and you would only crush him if you knew even a bit of the real Kyo Sohma so shut your mouth or I'm gonna shut it for you! I want to finish my homework before tomorrow so I don't have to worry about it tonight and would like to get some gardening done and see how my roses and forget-me-nots are doing. Now get out of my face please and thank you." She gawked. As well as everyone else. Kyo looked a little pissed. "I didn't tell her those things I listed so brethe Kyo." He did and I got back to my work. Well tried. Maitaka stopped me again.

"You are so shallow. You think you know all this stuff. All because your parents didn't want you doesn't mean that you need to steal someone from someone else. You're stupid and ugly and look like a man if it wasn't for that fake rack of yours. You piss me off!" I just starred. She just said that. Oh my gosh. I burst into tears and she smiled. Then I stood and slapped her.

"DO YOU HAVE PARENTS? HUH? DO YOU HAVE PARENTS THAT LOVE YOU AND CARE FOR YOU? I ONLY SAW MY PARENTS ONCE AFTER THEY ABANDONED ME! JUST TO TELL ME WHY THEY ABANDONED ME! TO SEE ME SUFFER IN FRONT OF THEM! TO MAKE SURE I KNEW IT WAS MY FAULT MY MOTHER COULDN'T HAVE ANY OTHER CHILDREN! THEY BLAMED ME FOR EVERYTHING AND TOLD ME THEY HOPED I DIED SOON! SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT ME!" Everyone just stared. It was so hard. I felt the stress build and ran out of the building with my stuff and went to the house. I got into my room and POOF! I was a jaguar. I curled up on the bed and Shigure walked in.

"You okay Angel?"

"She went there. Maitaka brought up the fact my parents left me. I don't even know why I told anyone why I was abandoned. But whatever. Can you call the school and tell them I left because I was feeling a little sick after talking to Maitaka and was a little ill this morning or something. I just wanna stay here for a bit and be alone."

"No problem Angel. I'll call up Hatory so that you two can talk okay?"

"Thanks Shigure." He left and I just layed there, and fell asleep.

**Dream**

_I was sitting on my bed with Kyo. We were talking about Martial Arts when there was a knock on my door._

_"Come in" And who else came in but my mother and father._

_"Angel." Kyo looked at them and then me and saw the fear in my eyes. "Your coming home."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"You are not supposed to be here. Your supposed to be with Hatory and die as soon as Kyo married Kagura."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"She means that we planned for Kagura to fall for Kyo, and she did, but you got in the way. Now come on." I shook my head and Kyo tried to defend me._

_"Kyo darling. Get away from that dumb jaguar." It was Kagura. Then Kyo began to glow orange and he started to walk towards her._

_"What the hell. I don't want to be with you. I want to be with Angel." He tried to stop but couldn't. When he was next to her my father stabbed him and Kyo died, then I began to slowly._

_"'Bout time you died." And they left. I bled out and then-_

**End of dream**

I sat up. I hadn't changed back and there was a knock on the door.

"Angel? Angel are you okay?" It was Shigure.

"Y-Yes. I'm okay." He opened the door a little then saw I was still a Jaguar and walked in.

"You were screaming. I was worried." I looked down. "What happened?"

"I had a nightmare." I told him everything that had happened.

"That's pretty rough. I'm surprized you were just screaming." I nodded. "You've been out for a while. Kyo and the others should be home soon." I nodded again. He left and I followed him. I sniffed the air periodically to see if Uoh and Hana would come, but I didn't smell them. I sat in front of the door, still periodically sniffing for anyone who wasn't supposed to know about the curse. The door opened and there was Kyo, Tohru, and Yuki. Kyo looked upset.

"Shigure where's Angel?" He couldn't see me?

"She should be sitting right in front of the door." He looked down and saw me.

"What were you thinking leaving the school like that.?" I slammed my tail on the floor.

"In case you haven't noticed, I'M A FUCKING JAGUAR!" He blinked twice and face palmed.

"Um, Kyo? Can we come inside? You're kind of blocking the door." He came in and we all sat in the living room.

"Why are you still a jaguar?"

"With the nightmare she had I'm not surprised at all." They all looked at Shigure. He told them and Kyo hugged me.

"I'm sorry Angel." I shead a tear and changed back. I got dressed and we all sat around until there was a knock on the door. Tohru went to get it. A few minutes later she walked in with a thin dark haired woman and a tall light haired man. "Who are you?"

"Angel's parents."


	16. Chapter 15

**Angel's POV**

No, not them. Why are they here?

"May I ask why we are so lucky to have the pleasure of having you in my home?"

"Stop it Shigure. We all know why."

"You must have it all wrong. We have no idea why."

"We are here for Angel." I glared at them. "Come here Angel."

"No."

"What was that?"

"You heard me. I'm not leaving. You're the ones who didn't want me. Don't think that after 16 years you can come back and make it all better or make me want to be with you. You lost the right to be called my parents the day you came and told me why you hated me, no, the day you walked out on me in the first place! You aren't my parents. The only parent I have is Hatory and there is nothing you can do to change that!"

"Akito told us to come get you. Now come." I glared even more and put a hand on my scar.

"What makes you think I'll listen to that asshole? All he's done is scared everyone into submission. Even got violent to keep everyone in line under his definition."

"You'll go against the words of the head of the family?"

"Not the first time I did, and it sure as fuck won't be the last."

"Come here young lady! Right now!"

"No!" My 'father' stepped forward. Shigure stood between him and me.

"What was your names again?"

"My name is Yaro, and my lovely wife's name is Kono"

"Your names discribe you so well. Asshole and bitch. How lucky am I."

"Well then, Yaro, Kono, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave and never come back." I stared at Shigure. Thank you!

"I thought you were smarter than that Shigure."

"We already had Tohru leave and had to bring her back, why make another leave if the same thing is going to happen."

"It won't. You remember the last cat?" I growled as Kyo glared. "She's going into the same thing for the rest of her life." They couldn't be serious!

"I don't think so." There was a knock. "Tohru will you be a dear and get that?" She nodded and left. She opened the door.

"Oh I'm so glad you're here!"

"Why?" It was Hatory.

"Chichi*" I ran to him and threw myself into him.

"What's wrong Angel?"

"Hatory. Help us please." It was my 'parents'

"Yaro, Kono. You both know that you're not supposed to go anywhere near Angel, orders from Akito."

"You mean he never asked them to take me away and put me in a cell?" He looked at me then glared at them.

"You're twisting his words again. He said no matter how badly you want to do that you can't. I was right there."

"We want to keep her safe."

"Yeah right! You abandoned her and returned only to tell her she screwed you over and you hated her. You only want to keep her away from me." It was Kyo. I looked at him and tears started to from.

"Who the hell are you?"

"My name is Kyo Sohma, I'm the cat and Angel's lover."

"I don't think so." The images from my dream hit me and I screamed. Everyone starred at me and I didn't notice but my bracelet had fallen off and I transformed into the true form of the jaguar. Hatory stepped back and Kono screamed. Yaro looked frantically for a weapon and found one of the parts of a recently broken door and held up to defend himself and Kono.

"You foul beast. Get back." He jabbed at me and I bit the stick in half. Sorry Shigure. "What the hell." I growled and nipped. I continued until Kyo got in the way. I stopped and realized what was happening and I dropped my shoulders and got into a summisive position. Kyo began to pet my head and I growled softly, to impressinate a purr. Yaro came over and stabbed the stick into my shoulder. I growled loudly and thrashed, sending Yaro and Kono out of the house. I continued to flail and growl. The pain was awful. Hatory was terrified, but so wasn't everyone else.

"Angel! Angel stay with us. Calm down and stop thrashing! Angel!" I couldn't tell who was speaking but soon I stopped. When I opened my eyes, Kyo was kissing me. In my true form. I began to cry and change back to my human form. Hatroy took the stick out, bandaged me up, and put my bracelet back on. Yaro and Kono walked in and Kyo was holding me and glaring. Shigure stood infront of us and Yuki knocked them out so that Hatory could bring them back to the main house and talk to Akito.

"Are you okay Miss. Angel?" I nodded at Yuki and stood up, breasts bouncing and Kyo jumped at the opportunity to punch Shigure in the face and glare at Yuki. Kyo took me upstairs and laid me down in my bed. He laid next to me and held me. I noticed Kyo was bleeding.

"Kyo. I'm so sorry. I did this didn't I?" He looked at his arm. It had claw marks in it, definetly from me.

"Don't worry about it. You were scared and hurt. I was trying to calm you down. Don't worry about it okay." I gripped his shirt and cried.

"I'm sorry. I should've calmed down sooner. I should've seen this all coming. I hurt you because I was weak and went into a blind rage."

"Hey! I said don't worry about it. Don't cry. You didn't mean to. This is- Angel don't- I mean- This is nothing compared to what that damn rats done to me." I cried harder. He scratched the back of his head and then kissed me sweetly. I stopped crying. "There. All better right?" I nodded a little and we kissed again.

***formal way of saying father**


	17. Chapter 16

**Angel's POV**

We parted and I stared at the wound I inflicted on my lover. How could I be so weak?

"Angel. I said not to worry about it." I shook my head.

"I caused it Kyo. I can't just forget about hurting you because I couldn't control myself." He pulled me close and held my head close to his chest. I sighed and inhaled his scent. So calming. He smelled earthy and homey. There was a knock on my door. It was Hatory.

"Yaro and Kono are back home and will be spoken to as soon as they wake up. I told Akito what happened and he wants to speak with you as soon as possible." I nodded and got up.

"Let's go then." Kyo grabbed my wrist.

"No you're not Angel. You are already hurt enough. You'll only get hurt more if you go." I sat back down and put my hand on his.

"Kyo, I have to. If I do now, he might be easier on me." Kyo shook his head. "Then come with me and make sure nothing happens." We got to the main house and Hatory apologized for everyone from the house being there.

"Alright. I forgive you Hatory. Angel, tell me what happened."

"Yaro and Kono came to the house and said that they wanted to put me in the cell that's on the estate. When Kyo tried to stop them they said something that reminded me of my dream, where they killed Kyo. I was afraid that my dream was going to come true and I was scared. I didn't notice that my beads had fallen and I transformed. When Kyo calmed me down, Yaro stabbed me and I started to flail. Kyo calmed me again and Yaro and Kono were knocked unconscience and removed."

"I see. Yaro, Kono. Why were you at Shigure's house if you know you aren't allowed near Angel and haven't been since the last time you visited her?"

"We wanted to protect-"

"Yaro! You have been told not to go near her! Leave her be and don't disobey me again!"

"Don't use that tone with me!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!? DON'T YOU SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT! YOU HAVE NO AUTHORITY OVER ME!"

"AKITO! I COMMAND YOU TO WATCH YOUR TONGUE!"

"I'M THE LEADER OF THIS FAMILY IN CASE YOU FORGOT! AND I'M NOT A CHILD! I AM 21! YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING WITHOUT MY CONSENT!"

"STOP BABYING YOUR SISTER!" It went quiet. I stared at Akito with large eyes.

"Y-Y-You're my brother?" He looked at me and snapped. Akito grabbed me by my short hair and slammed me to the floor. No one moved.

"Quiet! Be quiet!" I looked up Akito. I stared. I couldn't help it. He slammed my head harder this time. "Don't stare at me like that!" Hatory finally stood and walked over.

"Akito-sama. Let her go. She was going to find out eventually. Don't take this out on her."

"I never asked for your opinion!"

"Onii-sama!" I screamed and it all went silent. Akito let go and looked at me. I looked up, tears in my eyes.

"What did you say?"

"Onii-sama." I grabbed his robe. He froze and stared at me more. Then he looked away, his bangs shielding his eyes.

"Don't call me that. I don't deserve it."

"Onii-sama." I kneeled up more and wrapped my arms around his waist. "Onii-sama. Why didn't you tell me earlier? I thought I was an only child this whole time. I've always wanted an Onii-sama."

"I'm sorry. I was so angry that Yaro and Kono had another child. I didn't want anything to do with you, but I couldn't stay like that for to long. After a while I realized how much I wanted to be your Onii-sama. As you grew up, you acted out more, after I hurt you, I couldn't, no, I still can't forgive myself." I hugged tighter.

"It's okay Onii-sama. I forgive you. But why did they tell me it was all my fault they couldn't have anymore children?"

"They only wanted two children. One boy, one girl, and we were it. Kono never wanted more than two children though and planned for everything, except your curse. They were heartbroken, but Kono refused to have the precedure reversed." I felt something wet fall onto the top of my head. I looked up and Akito was crying.

"Onii-sama." He wiped his tears and kneeled.

"Angel. I'm so sorry." He hugged me and I hugged him back. We left after a long struggle and Akito allowed me to stay with Kyo, as long as I'd come back and see him every so often. I sat between Kyo and Tohru.

"Who would've guessed that Akito was your Onii-sama, Angel." I looked at Tohru and nodded.

"That must make Kono about forty."

"Actually Kyo, Kono and Yaro are in their thirties. Akito was born when they were both 16."

"So Angel was born when they were 21?"

"Yep." I looked down at the locket Akito had given me. He said he was supposed to give it to me when I was born, but was told not to after Kono and Yaro found out about my curse. It had a picture of him holding me when I was a baby. I held it close to my heart,

"Angel?"

"Yes Kyo?" He kissed me. I smiled.

"No feline hormones in my car please." I pouted.

"Chichi!"

"Don't 'Chichi' me young lady. Your wound almost reopened with how Akito-sama was thrashing you." I held onto my arm.

"I'll be okay."

"Angel, I know that finding out that Akito-sama is your Onii-sama is a great thrill, but that does not excuse his behavior towards you." I smiled.

"I know." We made it to the house and I laid on the floor in the living room and stared at the ceiling. I couldn't wait until New Years. Akito-nii-sama said that those I was closest to would have a feast all on our own. I was so excited.


	18. Chapter 17

**Angel's POV**

It was time for the school festival and I couldn't wait. Tohru and I stayed up late getting the miss dumplings ready. We got to the school and into our room. I looked around. We had kotatsus all over the floor with some fake sakura trees. I smiled and got my outfit on. Kyo was on cooking duty and I was being a waiteress. I walked out and the first thing I saw was Momiji, Hotsa Haru, Hatory, and Kagura. And they were my first table. Fuck.

"Hello. Are you guys enjoying the festival?" Momiji and Haru nodded. Hatory said nothing and Kagura just glared at me.

"I'd like it better if you weren't here." I sighed.

"You didn't have to come Kagura."

"I wanted to see Kyo-ku-" I put my hand up.

"I may be pissed with you still, but to protect you, don't say anything or he'll fan club will kill you. Anyways, what would you like?" I got their orders and Hatory motioned to whisper in my ear.

"Akito-sama sends his regards. He wanted to come, but his health wouldn't allow him." I frowned.

"Akito-nii-sama couldn't come?" He shook his head when the door flew open.

"Hello everyone!" It was Ayame.

"Why Hatory?"

"He should still be home. I have no idea why he's here." Ayame saw me and came over.

"Hello dear Angel! I have come on orders of Akito-sama to warn you." I cocked my head, when Yaro and Kono walked in, Akito right behind him. I heard some of Kyo's fangirls saying stuff about him being cute, I glared and walked over to them.

"Akito-nii-sama, why are they here?" He coughed.

"I wanted to come but Hatory wouldn't let me, they were my only way here." I smiled and brought him to the table with Hatory and everyone and got EVERYONE'S order. I went to the cooks.

"Did I hear Ayame?" I nodded to Yuki.

"Yeah, Akito-nii-sama and the dumbasses are here too." Kyo stopped cooking. All the people in the back looked at him as he walked through the curtain, and I was close behind him. He was on a bee line to the Sohma table.

"Kyo-kun!" I saw Maitaka walk over. I glared at her. "Where are you going?"

"None of your buisness."

"Kyo-Kyo." He looked at me. "Don't. Please. Not here." He growled and as soon as Maitaka looked at Akito her eyes grew. The three of us went back to the cooking area and Maitaka went over to Tohru.

"Hey Tohru-san. Who's the boy over there with Momiji and Hotsa Haru? The one with the dark hair?"

"You mean Hartory?"

"No, the other one?" Her hair stood on end.

"You mean Akito-sama?"

"Akito?" I glared at her. "How does he know them?"

"He's the head of the family."

"He's hot. Maybe even hotter than Kyo?" My eyes grew.

"Oh fuck." She left and I watched her as she went over to the table.

"Hello, your name is Akito right? My name is-"

"Excuse me Akito-sama, are you feeling okay? You look a little pale." Maitaka stopped and looked at me.

"Excuse me bitch. I was talking to him first. Stop trying to steal from me."

"I'm sorry. That's my brother. I don't want you talking to him." She stopped dead in her tracks.

"WHAT!" Everyone starred. Maitaka smirked and went to hug him. I grabbed her collar and pulled her back to the cooking area.

"Sorry everyone, continue please." I got Maitaka behind the curtain and slammed her against the wall, but not hard like she did to me. "You will NOT touch my brother. Understood?"

"Then give me Kyo."

"No. Just back off my peeps hoe." I got the food and gave it to the table.

"Angel, who was that girl?"

"Kyo's fan club president. Why do you care Kono?"

"I was curious."

"That's all you better be." Akito had this deathly tone. I loved my brother. Soon everyone was done and it was time for the dumpling eating contest. This kid from Momiji and Hosta Haru's class won and it was time for the bon fire. Kyo grabbed my hand and danced with me. Then when it was all done we went home and I fell asleep on the living room floor next to Kyo.


	19. Chapter 18

**Angel's POV**

It was study hall again and I was sitting at my desk again doing homework, only the rich man poor man game was closer to me than usual. Hana had told them that she sensed negative electric waves from Maitaka and was worried for my safety. But that didn't help me any. Maitaka came over with her goons anyways.

"Hello Angel. You know, that Kono women from the festival?" I clenched my teeth. "She was really nice. She asked to talk to me and told me how to get you and Kyo to break up." I felt my friends ready to jump into action, but I held a hand up to silence them.

"You talked to my mom? What did she tell you?" Maitaka smiled and somehow two of her goons got me to the front of the room in front of the teachers podium and one of them held my beaded hand out towards Maitaka. My eyes widened.

"She said just remove your bracelet. Simple enough." She grabbed hold of it and I screamed.

"No don't! Please don't! Don't take my beads!" I looked towards the others and Yuki was holding Kyo back, his beads flashed furiously. I was struggling to get them off me but it was too late. Maitaka had taken my beads off. She put it on and looked at it.

"Such a pathetic little trinket." I felt the transformation begin and I saw Yuki tell everyone to leave, but the Kyo fan club, Uoh, and Hana didn't leave. And I transformed. Maitaka and the other fangirls screamed. Tohru shook. Hana starred and Uoh took a step back. The doors were locked and Maitaka regained herself... somehow. "So this is what she was talking about. Hey Kyo-kun? What do you think of your precious girlfriend now?" His beads continued to flash. "Who'd wanna date a monster? Dump her and come date me." Yuki had told a teacher to call Hatori because there was a horrible accident with me and Hatori was the only one that was allowed to look at me. Kyo flipped.

"She's not a monster Maitaka!" She looked at him like he was nuts.

"Do you not see her? She smells like rotting flesh. She looks disgusting!" I couldn't move. I was to shocked.

"IF YOU CAN'T STAND HER WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU CAN STAND ME!" Maitaka just stood there.

"Kyo-kun? What do you mean?" He reached for his braclet. I stopped him.

"Kyo-Kyo. Please. Don't. She doesn't need to know. She doesn't deserve to know." The club girls we hiding behind Uoh and Hana, Tohru was with Yuki. The first group was near the windows, the others by the door for when Hatori came.

"I'm done with this Angel. I can't stand her being like this to you." I stepped back and Maitaka just smirked. Like she won some amazing fucking prize.

"I see you've come to your senses." Maitaka stepped forward with her arms out stretched to hug Kyo, but he stepped back. He still had a hold of his bracelet.

"No. You wanna know what!" I nipped at him.

"Kyo so help me if you show her."

"Why won't you let me show her Angel?!" I licked his cheek.

"Because of my feline horomones." He shrugged and then just looked at Maitaka.

"What the hell that's a cat?" Kyo shook his head.

"Nope, that 's the true form of the Cursed Jaguar. Now let me tell you something. The true form of the Cursed Cat looks very similar to this form." Maitaka cocked her head.

"Why should I care?" Kyo smirked.

"What if I told you I was the cat!" He pulled his beads off and transformed, sending all of the fangirls into a frenzy, they were freaking out. The door burst open and it was Hatori and Akito. He got all the girls in the corner, including Tohru.

"All of them need there memories erased Hatori." I came over, in my true form.

"Akito-nii-san. You will not erase Tohru's memory. And I won't let you erase Uoh's or Hana's either. They won't tell anyone, why would they. If you erase their memories..." He looked to me and I growled very low and meicing. "I will never forgive you." Akito sighed.

"Fine then. Hatori, pull those she listed off out and erase the rest of their memories. We're headed to the estate to speak with Kono."

**FFWD TO THE ESTATE!**

I didn't know how, but we got out of the school, all of Kyo's fangirls had their memories erased. They didn't remember what they saw, and didn't remember what they did or what Kono told them. We were in the meeting room when Akito came in with Kono and Yaro. They sat in front of him. Kono glared at me and I growled a very low growl. Akito cleared his throat.

"Kono... Mother... What... THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!" He grabbed her head and slammed it into the ground. Everyone jumped, I didn't though. I growled again and got into a pouncing position. Not for Akito, but to help him if needed. I couldn't help it, I was so angry at her for having my beads removed. We have never needed to erase someone's memories because of me, and we had to erase 10 of them today. That is 10 too many.

"Akito!"

"Quiet Yaro! She needs to explain to me what mind state she was in when she told that idiotic girl to remove my sisters beads! DURING SCHOOL!" Kono refused to speak and he slammed her head again. He didn't do it to a point where it would cause horrible harm to her, but enough to shake her up. "Mother! Answer me! Now!"

"I'm sick of having to watch her!"

"You've never watched her! Hatori did! I made sure of that." I calmed a little. Akito had asked Hatori to care for me? That's another point for best older brother ever.

"Yes, that may be true. But I have had to give birth to two children, raised one only to have them boss me around like they're my elder, and have another one burden society! Nothing will let me forget that." Akito bit his lip and looked at me.

"Angel..." I looked up at him. What was he think- he doesn't mean it! He does. "I want to, but I won't if you don't." Holy shit. I felt all eyes on me.

"Akito... I... I don't know..." I calmed more and sank to the floor. Erasing their memories would mean that they can't do anything to me and they'd leave me alone... but... they're still my parents...

"Okay Angel. I'll let you decide this one." I smiled to him.

"Thanks Akito-nii-chan." I walked over to Yaro and hugged him, and he did NOT like it. I transformed into a jaguar. I sat next to Akito and he pet my head. Almost everyone starred. They've all seen this form before, but damn was Kyo having problems staying seated.

"You have a soft coat Angel." I ficked my tail and glarred down at Kono.

"I think you should think hard Kono. I'm not gonna kill you, though it sounds like a good idea. Let me tell you something, I don't think you should be allowed to walk away from this, but I don't think anyone wants to deal with the police. Erasing your memories would be a wonderful idea, but..." Akito scratched behind my ear. He looked down at me.

"Angel... this is your choice. If you want, I can ask Hatori to erase their memories of us... but I need to know if you are willing to have that burden on your mind." I thought about it.

"Momiji's mother got better by having her memories erased. And I'm sick of you guys trying to kill me... so I believe that erasing their memories would be the best idea at the moment, but I want one thing to be made clear to them before that happens." I growled and lowered myself into another pounce position and and growled. "I hate you and loathe you and there are times I wish that you had never given birth to me, however, I'm glad. And you wanna know what else." I walked over to Kyo and pushed him into Tohru, making him turn into a cat, picked him up by the scruff in my teeth, brought him back over to Akito, sat down, and placed Kyo at my feet and licked his fur.

"What the-"

"This is my soul mate. This is the person I am going to be with for the rest of our lives. And you will no longer interfer!" We both changed back and I wrapped my arms around him. "And I will be happy and live!" I turned him around and kissed Kyo, and let me tell you that Akito was pissed, Yuki was pissed and covering Tohru's eyes, Hatori was sighing and rubbing his temples, and Yaro and Kono were starring in disbelief. "You can erase their memories now Chichi!" I looked at Hatori and smiled.

"Yes, but please put some clothes on and resist those feline horomones. And remember that your brother is RIGHT NEXT TO YOU!" I smiled to Akito.

"Love ya bro." And we got dressed. My parent's were erased and we returned to the house. I felt alot better, but 12 people got their memories erased because of me. It hurt a little inside.


	20. Chapter 19

**Angel's POV**

Going back to school felt weird, completely and utterly weird. Maitaka was still bitching about not letting her have Akito, but I just kinda curled up on myself. Having to think that 12 people had their memories erased because of me hurt, a lot. All of the other members had this happen to them on multiple occasions, but it bugged me. Especially since Akito was erased from my parents memories as well.

"Are you listening to me?!" I looked up and Maitaka was in my face.

"No. I'm not listening to you." She got this aggitated look on her face. "You asked. If you didn't want to know, you shouldn't have asked." She glared and slammed her hands on my desk.

"Why do you think you're all that important?"

"I'm not. I'm just choosing my battles, and decided that you're not worth my time." She slapped me and I just sat there for a minute. Kyo just so happened to witness it. And he was pissed, but I sent a quick stay there look.

"What the hell! You keep acting so high and mighty. You are nothing! I am something!"

"If you were something you wouldn't be stuck in a public school would you? I don't care what you're family does for a living, or what name your family has made for itself. Fact of the matter is, no one gives a shit, so stop acting like you're the best thing since sliced bread. And you wanna know what, I am nothing. I'm a girl who had to be raised by someone else because her parents hated her for being female. And I am sick and tired of people wishing I was dead." She glared. I hit a nerve, again.

"What is wrong with you? No one cares about your pathetic problems." I smirked.

"Yeah. Someone does."

"Like who?"

"Like me." Kyo was behind her and came over and stood next to me with a hand on the back of my seat. "And I'm pretty damn sure her brother cares. Two people you had your eyes on care." I smirked more.

"So there."

"Bitch!"

"Not really a dog person." Shigure would be heartbroken to hear that one. Maitaka stormed off and I smiled.

"That went over well. But I could've handled it Kyo-Kyo."

"Well I wanted to come over here anyways." He smiled down at me and ruffled my hair. Tohru came over.

"Hey, Uoh and Hana wanna come over today, to talk." I nodded.

"About yesterday right?" Tohru didn't look happy. She looked a little scared. She nodded slowly. "Alright." After school Hana and Uoh came over and everyone sat in the living room.

"Start talking." I nodded.

"Straight to the point I see Arista. Okay, we're cursed." I stopped Shigure.

"Allow me. You see, the Sohma family is cursed. You know the story about the Chinese Zodiac, we're the physical manifestation of that to one sense or another. When hugged by the opposite sex we change into an animal of the zodiac, plus the cat and jaguar in mine and Kyo's case. Not all Sohma's are like this, only 14. When one cursed member dies, a new one comes along. So let's say that the racoon is a member of the zodiac, because I don't want to make anyone die prematurely, and let's say the one cursed as the racoon dies, shorty after a new born child in the Sohma family will become the new racoon. You guys following?" They nodded.

"It explains the electric waves I get from you all."

"Yeah I guess, but what's with the bracelets."

"You know the story, cat missed the party, extended version the jaguar missed it too? Well, those cursed as the cat and jaguar are also cursed with their true forms, which is made from their anger, envy, and feelings of betrayl."

"Why did yours seem worse?"

"The jaguar was petrified waiting for her lover to return. So it's a stronger dose of betrayl. That's why if the cat marries someone other than the jaguar, or they don't become an item within a year of meeting, the jaguar dies. On the spot."

"That's aweful." I nodded.

"Hence the reason I got with Kyo so quickly."

"And what's with the feline horomones?"

"We're both felines, its a constant hazard."

"Hazard?" I sighed.

"I have morals you know. No sex till marriage. Felines are drawn to each other. I'm just happy I'm a human so I don't go slut mode." They all understood what I meant.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?"

"You saw the fangirls. They were terrified. We're freaks technically."

"So you can erase people's minds?" I shook my head.

"Only Hatory can."

"So.. whose what?" I smirked evil.

"Hug them and find out. Or bump into them. Either one works for some reason."

"Not in a huggy mood." I shrugged.

"Okay, then wait long enough for someone to slip up. Happens at least once a day. Hasn't happened yet."

"Wait. Kyo's the cat, so that's one down."

"They could just ask us." I nodded.

"Didn't you guys have some weird experiences the first time you visited? Tohru told me about them."

"Oh yeah."

"Remember Spot?" They both nodded. I motioned to Shigure. "Meet Spot."

"Cat and dog in the same house." I smiled.

"It gets better."

"How?" I looked at Tohru.

"You can tell them Yuki's. Since he's yours." Her and Yuki blushed like mad. "Oh come on. It's not like it's aweful. Hotsa Haru's a fucking cow! Hatory's a SEA HORSE!"

"He's to scared."

"Rather be scared than flaunt it to the world stupid cat."

"What was that you damn rat!" I stopped them.

"Okay. What's Yuki?"

"A rat?" I nodded. "A dog, a cat, and a rat living in the same house. That is funny."

"I know right." We just sat and hung out for a while. "So, what do you guys think?"

"I'm happy to know. It explains a lot."

"Yes. And I know why Tohru trusts you all so much." I smiled.

"I'm glad you guys approve."

"So, what now?"

"We live. We continue life, and hope we find out how to break the curse."

"We've been cursed for years. Nothing can break it." I pouted.

"What if it still can? Like if Tohru and Yuki actually come out and say 'I love you' since they never do, they just imply it with whatever it is they do." Almost everyone laughed.

"That sounds to much like a fairy tail."

"If that's what breaks it, you all owe me."


	21. Chapter 20 Last Chapter

**Angel's POV**

I was sitting on the porch watching Kyo train, Shigure was reading the paper, and Tohru and Yuki were just talking when Hosta Haru came in and sat at the table.

"Angel, can I talk to you and Kyo?" I nodded. I leaned forward on the porch.

"Kyo! There's someone here who wants to talk to us!" Kyo walked over.

"Who the hell is it?" He saw Haru. "What the hell do you want?" Haru turned to us.

"I wanted to thank you."

"For what?"

"Making me happy."" I smiled. I knew what he meant.

"What do you mean?"

"The bipolars are together."

"You mean that Kagura finally accepted your feelings Haru? That's great." Haru nodded with a small smile.

"Well, I'll be going now." I stopped him.

"Haru, maybe we should call Hatory, so that you do't get lost again." Shigure went and called Hatory. "While we wait, why don't you and Kyo go train a bit?" Haru went black and went and fought with Kyo outside.

"You let them fight?" I stood next to Hatory and sighed.

"I didn't think it would get this bad."

"Kagura's going to be irritated."

"Nothing new." Haru left with Hatory.

"Finally, everything is perfect." I looked out to the garden. "My flowers are doing well."

"Yes, it is Angel you're doing wonderful with the landscape." I smiled.

"Speaking of gardens, Tohru, would you like to come with me to check on mine?" Tohru smiled and nodded.

"Play safe you two." Yuki glared, Tohru blushed, and Kyo hit Shigure. I giggled. As soon as they left, Kyo went back to training, I went back to watching him, and Shigure went back to reading his paper.

"Hey Shigure."

"Yes?"

"When's you're deadline?"

"Next week?"

"Is your manuscrpit done?"

"Not yet."

"Shouldn't you finish it before your manager comes and kills you?"

"It'll be done before then."

"It better be."

"Since when did you take such a big interest into my work?"

"Since I decided I wanted to become a critic."

"A critic?"

"For writing, like novels." Shigure started to fidgit. I turned and looked him the the eye with a serious expression. "I'm joking." Shigure let out a relieved sigh. "Besides, I want to be a vet."

"A vet?" I nodded. Kyo walked in and hugged me, making me turn forward to capture a kiss. After a bit we all just sorta sat there and waited for Tohru to come back and for Tohru and I to make supper. Then the door flew open.

"Angel!" I jumped and ran to the door. Yuki and Tohru were standing there, eyes wide.

"What is it? Is something wrong?"

"You were right." I just stood there.

"W-What?" Tohru wrapped her arms around Yuki.

"You were right." I walked into the living room with them with a huge smile on my face.

"You all owe me. Now excuse me while I make a phone call. Tohru, show them." Tohru hugged all of them, and none of them turned into their zodiac forms. "Calling Akito now." And that's what I did. We all went to the main house the next day and showed everyone that the curse was broken.

"How did this happen?" Tohru and Yuki blushed.

"We told each other we loved each other. We did what Angel said, and it worked." I smiled wide. I was so happy.

**FFWD Five years**

I was laying on my bed next ot my loving husband. He rolled over and looked at me. How was I going to tell him? I had just found out I was pregnant.

"I love you Angel." I smiled.

"I-I love you too." He propped himself up on his arm.

"What's wrong?" I fumbled with my thoughts.

"Nothing." He gave me the look. The 'bullshit' look.

"Angel. Tell me the truth."

"K-Kyo." I looked him in the eyes. I grabbed the hand he was stroking my face with and placed it on my stomach. "I-I'm-" The door flew open. It was Akito.

"Angel I need to speak wth you." I nodded and left. We now lived on the estate with Akito, for now while Kyo and I finished with college. Kyo was going to take over Kasume's dojo, since he was going to retire soon, but I needed a job to help pay for it as well.

"Coming Akito-nii-sama." I went to him and we went to the meeting room.

"Hatory told me that you're pregnant." I nodded. He came over and looked me in the eye. Then smiled and hugged me. "I'm so excited to be an uncle." I smiled back. "Does Kyo know?" I shook my head.

"I was about to tell him when you came in." He nodded.

"Go tell him." I went back to my bedroom and Kyo was up and dressed.

"Angel? What did Akito want?" I walked over to Kyo and hugged him. His orange hair tickled my nose a little and I giggled.

"K-Kyo. I-I-I'm..." I put his hand on my stomach again. "I'm pregnant." Kyo stood still for a minute.

"R-Really?" I nodded. He looked at me and smiled wide. Then kissed me sweetly. "I'm so happy Angel! I love you." He kissed me again.

"I love you too."

**That's it. I hope you guys liked this little inbetween. =)**


End file.
